You Have Nothing To Fear But Fear Itself
by kphillips
Summary: Summary: After being apart for four years, Scully returns to DC to testify against the release of the man that almost murdered her. Strange things begin to happen to her and her former partner comes to her aid in solving the case. COMPLETED!
1. I Can't Take It Any More

Chapter One - I Can't Take It Any More!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them, just borrow them.  
  
Rating: PG13 (so far) but it may get a bit risqué in later chapters  
  
Archive: Anywhere is fine with me - just let me know (xfstories@yahoo.com)  
  
Summary: After being apart for four years, Scully returns to DC to testify against the release of the man that almost murdered her. Strange things begin to happen to her and her former partner comes to her aid in solving the case.  
  
Friday afternoon.  
  
Dana Scully looked at Mulder with total disbelief. Surely he couldn't be taking Diana Fowley's word over hers. They were partners. More than regular partners and now he doubted her motives and her reasons.  
  
Well, she had just about had enough of Fox Mulder. Scully glared at him and stormed out the building, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Congratulations Agent Mulder" Scully muttered to herself as she stormed over to her car "You have finally produced the straw that broke this camel's back. I'm done."  
  
With that she drove off with her tires squealing.  
  
Monday morning.  
  
Mulder was used to Scully being mad at him. It wasn't unusual for them to exchange heated words, dirty looks or to even storm out of the room on occasion.  
  
He wasn't too concerned. Afterall, a couple of days had past since Scully had stormed out of the Lone Gunmen's office.  
  
They were concerned at the extent of her fury, but he wasn't. Scully had forgiven him before and would forgive him again.  
  
He would explain everything to her - that although she had tried on several occasions to bed him, Diana Fowley had not succeeded.  
  
Mulder no longer thought of Diana in that way.  
  
He smiled to himself as he walked into his office. By lunch, things would be back to normal.  
  
Mulder's smile quickly faded as he entered. Immediately he knew something was different.  
  
Looking around he noticed that a few things were missing. Scully's things.  
  
Panic began to seep into him as he saw a message posted to his chair.  
  
"Please come to my office immediately. W. Skinner" it said.  
  
Mulder grabbed the note off the chair and turned and headed upstairs.  
  
Skinner's Office  
  
"What do you mean, she's gone?" Mulder demanded for the third time. "People just don't disappear."  
  
"Well, she has." Skinner said with considerable patience. He was one of the only people who had a good sense of what Scully meant to Mulder and visa verse.  
  
"Tell me exactly what she said" Mulder said throwing himself down in the chair in front of Skinner's desk.  
  
Skinner sat down as well and told Mulder how Scully had appeared in his office during the latter part of Friday. She appeared calm, but Skinner could tell that something was troubling her.  
  
Without going into any detail, she requested a leave of absence starting immediately. She needed to leave town as soon as possible for personal reasons and would appreciate his discretion.  
  
Skinner had been puzzled at the request, but since Scully rarely asked for anything for herself he granted it. They agreed that Scully's leave was open ended and unpaid and that Skinner would wait to hear from her.  
  
"But why did she want to leave?" Mulder asked his stomach beginning to tense when he realized he probably already knew the answer to his question.  
  
"She didn't say and I didn't ask." Skinner said looking Mulder directly in the eye. "But if I were a betting man Agent Mulder, I would say that you had finally gone too far."  
  
"Too far?" Mulder echoed back to him.  
  
"Just how many times do you think she could take being dumped by you or ignored by you? This past month even I have noticed how you have deferred to Fowley at the expense of your own partner."  
  
Mulder opened his mouth to respond then shut it again. There was really nothing he could say to that.  
  
"Did she say where she was going?" Mulder asked softly "Or when?"  
  
"No" Skinner said feeling truly sorry for him. It looked like Mulder's heart was breaking right in front of him.  
  
Mulder nodded and rose slowly and left the room in silence his mind spinning.  
  
After a moment he had a plan. A feeble one, but a plan nonetheless.  
  
He would head over to Scully's apartment and talk her out of leaving. And if she wasn't there, he would just let himself in and wait until she returned.  
  
She may be mad at him. Disgusted with him. But even so, Mulder couldn't conceive of the fact that she would leave without saying goodbye to him.  
  
Scully's apartment building.  
  
Mulder took the stairs two at a time not wanting to waste a second. He thought about stopping to pick up some flowers before he arrived but thought better of it.  
  
He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
  
Nothing.  
  
He knocked louder.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
Mulder removed Scully's key from his pocket and unlocked the door. He pushed it open his heart stopping when he looked inside.  
  
The apartment was completely empty. Not so much as piece of dust remained.  
  
Mulder walked slowly around the apartment, his brain trying to make sense of what his eyes were telling him.  
  
Scully was gone.  
  
He walked into the kitchen hoping against all hope to find a note for him there. There was none.  
  
Four years later.  
  
Assistant Director Skinner stood outside of the Assistant DA's office looking at his watch and wondering where Agent Mulder was.  
  
Finally he spotted Mulder walking down the hall and headed towards him.  
  
"Good morning Agent Mulder. Thank you for meeting me here." Skinner said.  
  
"Good morning Sir. Care to tell me what this is all about?" Mulder said smiling at his superior. "Aren't we in the wrong building?"  
  
Skinner smiled at his joke and started walking towards a large conference room. "The DA called me this morning. Do you remember a man named Robert Holton?"  
  
"I don't think I could forget him if I tried" Mulder answered dryly.  
  
Robert Holton was a man that Mulder and Scully had apprehended some six years ago. It had been a very difficult case for both of them.  
  
Holton was a serial killer who had a fancy for women - especially petite ones. He stalked them, kidnapped them, raped them and then systematically mutilated their bodies.  
  
While working on the case, Holton had taken one look at Scully and had become obsessed with her. He had followed her to her apartment and had waited for hours while she and Mulder had worked on the case.  
  
Mere moments after Mulder had left, Holton had broken in and tied her up. He had begun is slow process of torture and rape giving her several severe blows to the body to silence her as she fought against him.  
  
The only thing that had stopped him from completing his act of violence against her was the fact that Mulder had forgotten his case files and had returned to Scully's apartment to retrieve them.  
  
Finding the door damaged, Mulder had drawn his weapon and searched her apartment. He found them both in Scully's bedroom.  
  
Still all these years later, Mulder could see clearly see Scully battered body lying on the floor with her hands tied above her head with Holton looming over her inches from penetrating her.  
  
Mulder had acted on instinct and promptly shot Holton through the shoulder.  
  
Scully injuries were more psychological then physical and she had returned to work within a week never mentioning the case again except for on the witness stand at Holton's trial.  
  
Skinner broke into Mulder's train of thought. "Well, you know how there is less money in the budget for prison housing?" he started.  
  
Mulder nodded. "Well, Holton has been selected to go in front of the parole panel tomorrow."  
  
"You're kidding, aren't you? Are they actually thinking of letting that monster out?"  
  
"I wish I was kidding Agent Mulder. Apparently he has been the model prisoner and appears to have reformed."  
  
Mulder merely grunted at this. "So I assume the DA would like me to testify against his release."  
  
Skinner nodded and Mulder continued. "I would be happy to." He sighed. "Too bad Scully isn't around anymore. Her testimony would be sure to keep him in prison."  
  
At the mention of Scully's name Skinner looked a bit uncomfortable. "Agent Mulder" he began "When I spoke to the DA this morning he informed me that."  
  
Skinner was interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. Both he and Mulder turned and saw a man and a woman approaching.  
  
The man was the District Attorney. The woman Dana Scully.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ End of chapter one. Comments? I live for reviews!!! 


	2. It's Been A Long Time

Chapter Two - It's Been A Long Time  
  
Mulder blinked to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He wasn't.  
  
Dana Scully, whom he hadn't seen nor heard from in over four years, was walking down the hall towards him.  
  
Mulder's first thought was that she had gotten even more beautiful. Her hair was a bit longer and her suit a bit more laid back.  
  
If she was surprised to see him standing there, she didn't show it. Apparently Dana Scully was still a master at hiding her emotions.  
  
She walked up to Skinner and Mulder but said nothing as District Attorney Blake spoke first.  
  
"AD Skinner so nice to see you again." Blake said while pumping his hand in greeting.  
  
Blake then turned to Mulder. "And you must be Agent Mulder. Thank you so much for coming down here on such short notice." Blake shook his hand and then motioned towards Scully.  
  
"Of course you both know Dr. Scully." He said not noticing the tense way all three nodded their acknowledgements to each other. "She was kind enough to fly in this morning to help us out."  
  
Blake then opened up the conference room door and motioned for them all to be seated at the large conference table.  
  
Two people, the Assistant DA and Blake's secretary were already seated and Blake quickly introduced them.  
  
Blake waited for his secretary to get ready and then started. "For the record, I would like to extend this office's thanks to Dr. Dana Scully for being here today."  
  
He smiled at Scully and she smiled weakly back at him. "Dr. Scully has come as a special favor to this office to be a witness against the release of Robert Holton."  
  
Blake then continued. "We would also like to thank Special Agent Fox Mulder for taking time out of his schedule to be here as well. He too will be a witness against Mr. Holton."  
  
Blake then gave them the basic rundown of the events for the following day. The hearing was to begin at approximately 10am with both the prosecution and the defense calling witnesses. After explaining the procedure to everyone, Blake then turned to Scully.  
  
"Dr. Scully, I just thought I should warn you that Mr. Holton will be in attendance tomorrow."  
  
Scully cut him off before he could say anything more. "I will be fine Sir, don't worry."  
  
Mulder couldn't help but smile to himself at her choice of words. He hadn't heard her speak in four years and the first thing out of her mouth was that she is fine.  
  
"Okay, that about wraps it up for you Agent Mulder and you Dr. Scully. I have a few more things to go over with AD Skinner but you are both free to go. I will see you at the courthouse at 9:45"  
  
Both Scully and Mulder rose and quietly left the room, neither noticing the subtle placement of Mulder's hand on her lower back.  
  
They walked in silence to the elevator. Mulder pushed the down button and then looked at her.  
  
"You didn't even say goodbye."  
  
Scully turned and saw the deep pain in his hazel eyes. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and sighed.  
  
She opened her mouth to answer when she heard someone calling her name.  
  
"Dr. Scully!" It was Blake's secretary. "The District Attorney would like to speak to you."  
  
Scully looked at her and then back at Mulder. She smiled weakly at him her eyes showing some of the same pain as his.  
  
She nodded at him briefly and left to join Blake and Skinner.  
  
A cemetery in Georgetown  
  
Scully approached the grave carrying a small bouquet of flowers. It had been a long time since she had visited her sister's grave. She hoped it hadn't become too overgrown.  
  
Scully mouth fell open in amazement as she looked down at the small plot. She could not believe her eyes and double checked the name on the tombstone just to be sure.  
  
It was Melissa's grave but instead of being overgrown as she had feared, it was covered with beautiful flowers in a wide array of purples - Melissa's favorite color.  
  
Scully kneeled down in front of the grave and gently placed her flowers next to the ones growing with such abandon. She stroked the delicate petals wondering who had planted them.  
  
Surely it could not have been her mother. Maggie Scully had left the East Coast shortly after Scully had, opting to live in the San Diego area with Scully's brothers.  
  
That left only one person. Mulder.  
  
It was only upon this realization that Scully let the tears she had been holding back fall.  
  
She cried for Melissa, her father and finally for what should have been with Mulder.  
  
A half an hour later she rose feeling better knowing that it may be a very long time until she visited Melissa again. "At least I know you will be well taken care of" she said touching the stone lightly. "Goodbye Missy - I love you."  
  
Mulder's Office  
  
Mulder sat at his desk looking at his computer screen without even seeing the words on the screen. Seeing Scully that morning had been quite a shock. Realizing that he would actually have to face her and whatever his feelings for her may still be, scared him to death.  
  
He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the sound of footsteps approaching his office. Mulder practically jumped out of his seat at the sound of the knock on his door.  
  
"Sorry" Scully said smiling at him. "I didn't mean to scare you"  
  
Mulder looked at her a bit embarrassed and muttered something about concentrating on his work.  
  
Scully raised an eyebrow at him and walked into the office. "I don't mean to take you from your work" she said "I just wanted to thank you."  
  
"Thank me for what?" Mulder said not taking his eyes off of her. Now that he could get a better look at her he saw that his earlier observations were pretty much right on the money.  
  
There were maybe a few small lines around her eyes and she had lost a few pounds but Dana Scully was definitely a full-fledged woman now. And a beautiful one at that.  
  
Mulder noticed something else as Scully made her way around the room looking to see what had changed at what had stayed the same. Her left hand was completely devoid of rings. Scully was still single and Mulder was surprised how happy that simple thought made him.  
  
Scully stopped and picked up a small picture sitting on the corner of Mulder's desk before answering. It was a shot taken of the two of them at some work related outing - they were both laughing at something.  
  
She shut her eyes briefly, swallowed hard and put the picture down forcing herself to regain her composure before turning back towards him.  
  
"For Melissa" she said. "I am right that you are the one who planted all the beautiful flowers, aren't I?"  
  
Mulder blushed a bit and nodded. "Since none of her family is here any more, I thought it was the least I could do."  
  
Scully walked around until she stood directly in front of him. "I appreciate it Mulder more than you know - especially.." She let her voice trail off not wanting to get into a heavy conversation at the moment.  
  
Mulder saw her discomfort and decided to change the subject. "How long are you here for Scully?"  
  
Scully paused as if to think before answering. "I am not sure. It has been quite a while since I have been here and I was hoping to tie up a bunch of loose ends before heading home."  
  
Mulder nodded wondering if he was one of the loose ends.  
  
"I was out in California visiting Bill when I got word of the hearing" Scully said "I took the redeye here last night so I am pretty beat. I am looking forward to a nice long bath and a good night's sleep."  
  
Mulder got the definite feeling that Scully was subtly telling him that she had no time for him and tried not to let his disappointment show.  
  
As if she could read his mind, Scully smiled indulgently at him. "I thought that maybe tomorrow after the hearing you and I could go someplace, have a little wine and catch up. I would love to hear all about the X- files, the Gunmen and everything else."  
  
She saw Mulder frown a bit at the suggestion and quickly added. "If that's okay. I don't want to interfere with your plans or cause you any problems."  
  
Mulder smiled at her. "It will be no problem at all. I was supposed to go to a seminar on crop circles tomorrow evening, but I think they can manage without me."  
  
"Crop circles? Surely you have found other things to occupy your time Agent Mulder?" Scully teased him.  
  
Mulder shrugged and gestured to everything around him. "Scully, this is pretty much my whole life these days."  
  
They chatted for a few more minutes until Scully let out an enormous yawn. She made her excuses and left for her hotel.  
  
Mulder stared at the door after she left for a long, long time wondering how he would survive if he lost her a second time.  
  
Scully's hotel room  
  
Scully lay back in the tub enjoying the light scent of the bubbles that surrounded her. She had been incredibly apprehensive about making the trip back to DC.  
  
She wasn't sure who she dreaded seeing more. Robert Holton or Fox Mulder.  
  
She had survived her encounter with Mulder which gave her strength to believe she could survive seeing the other as well.  
  
Scully's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the telephone. She answered it while still lounging in the tub.  
  
She had thought briefly that it would be Mulder before remembering that she had yet to tell him where she was staying. It was her mother seeing how her trip went.  
  
After the preliminaries were taken care of and Scully had convinced her mother that she had indeed arrived safe and sound in DC, Maggie Scully had begun her interrogation of her daughter in earnest.  
  
"Have you seen him yet Dana?" Maggie said.  
  
"Who Holton?" Scully said back dryly.  
  
"You know perfectly well, who I am talking about." Maggie said "Fox. Have you seen him? Is he well?"  
  
"Yes Mom, I saw him today. He looked fine to me."  
  
"Is he still good looking Dana?"  
  
Scully smiled at the question knowing that it has always been Maggie's dream to see the two of them together. "You know Mom, I think he is even better looking than before."  
  
"No kidding" Maggie replied. "Perhaps I need to make a visit to DC myself."  
  
"Don't you dare Mother" Scully retorted. "I have enough to worry about here without you playing matchmaker."  
  
Scully then told her mother about Melissa's grave and smiled at the sound of Maggie's tears.  
  
"I will have to drop him a line Dana" Maggie said sniffing slightly "to thank him myself."  
  
She blew her nose and then continued. "But seriously Dana, what are you going to do about Fox?"  
  
"As I have told you before Mom, I never had any sort of claim on him then and most certainly don't have one on him now."  
  
"That may be dear, but I bet you dimes to dollars you two still have very strong feelings for each other. And even if you don't" she continued before Scully could interrupt her "you do owe him an explanation."  
  
Scully sighed but let her mother finish. "I guess I will never really know what happened between you two that drove you away so quickly. But I do know how broken hearted he was when you left."  
  
"I know Mom." Scully said quietly. "I will do my best to explain myself, but that doesn't mean that we are going to end up riding off into the sunset together."  
  
Maggie sighed over the phone desperately wishing that she could give her daughter a hug. "You'll tell me what happens?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Scully joked.  
  
Still laughing, she hung up the phone. She settled back down into the tub and wondered for the thousandth time that day, exactly what she wanted from Fox Mulder.  
  
End of chapter two. Comments anyone? I work much faster when I get reviews! 


	3. The Hearing

Chapter Three - The Hearing  
  
Mulder and Skinner were the first to arrive at the Courthouse and they were promptly greeted by an Assistant DA.  
  
They were led into a small conference room, given coffee and told that they would be summoned as soon as the hearing began.  
  
A few minutes later, Scully arrived looking a bit pale and strained. She greeted both men and accepted the coffee offered to her.  
  
Skinner frowned when he looked at her. "Dana" he said quietly "You don't have to do this in person, you know. We can ask the judge to let your statement be read into the record."  
  
Scully smiled weakly at him. "You are wrong, Sir. I do have to do this. Not only for myself but for every one of those women he destroyed."  
  
Skinner was about to protest but she cut him off. "It is very simple Sir. If I don't appear today, in person, he wins. I can't let him beat me."  
  
Skinner nodded and said nothing more. Scully sat down next to Mulder who tried to smile his encouragement to her.  
  
Skinner looked at both of them hating the fact that they both had to relive, again, such a terrible experience.  
  
Thankfully for them, the hearing began on time. Skinner sat in the back of the room while Mulder and Scully sat directly behind the District Attorney.  
  
There were a handful of other people in the room, but Scully blocked them all out.  
  
The room fell into silence as Robert Holton was led into the room. He spotted her immediately and hissed "Couldn't keep away, could you Agent Scully?" at her before being led to his chair.  
  
Scully closed her eyes briefly but other than that refused to acknowledge his comment. Next to her, Mulder seethed in anger but managed to also keep himself in check absently rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her.  
  
Witnesses were called and Mulder quickly described his opinion of Holton as both a profiler and the man who had finally arrested him. In his opinion, Holton was incapable of being a productive member of society.  
  
The last witness called by the DA was Scully. She quietly rose and went to the witness chair and in a quiet voice swore to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth.  
  
"Dr. Scully" Blake began "You were not only a member of the task force formed by the FBI to locate Mr. Holton but also his last victim."  
  
"That is correct."  
  
"Dr. Scully, could you please tell the panel exactly what Mr. Holton did to you that day?"  
  
Mulder gulped wishing to spare Scully from the pain she was about to experience.  
  
"Mr. Holton followed me back to my apartment and as soon as he knew I was alone broke in. He attacked me from behind and rendered me momentarily unconscious." She paused to take a sip of water.  
  
"When I came to a few minutes later, he had tied my hands together above my head and had secured me to one of the legs of my bed. He then proceeded to beat me, verbally and sexually assault me."  
  
The DA interrupted at this point, addressing the panel. "I see no reason for Dr. Scully to have to go into the specifics of his attack upon her - it is all on the record from the trial."  
  
The panel members nodded and he turned to Scully. "Dr. Scully, what, if any, have been the long lasting effects of this experience on you?"  
  
Scully then told the panel about her years of therapy, reoccurring nightmares as well and the stigma put on her for being a victim of such an attack.  
  
The lawyers for Holton knew better than to cross examine a witness who was not only a medical doctor but also a former FBI agent. Scully sat down in extreme relief when they chose not to question her.  
  
A few people spoke on behalf of Holton but Scully paid little attention to them. She was too busy trying to calm her rattled nerves.  
  
The entire proceeding took less than two hours and everyone was sent out to get a cup of coffee while the panel made its decision.  
  
The DA came over to Mulder and Scully beaming. "I have been doing this a very long time and unless I am mistaken, and I am hardly ever mistaken, Holton is going to remain locked up for a very, very long time."  
  
Scully smiled weakly at him praying that he was correct.  
  
He was. It took the panel less than a half an hour to make their decision. Robert Holton was to remain in prison without the chance of parole for at least another twenty years.  
  
Scully closed her eyes and whispered a prayer of thanks after the decision was read.  
  
He looked at her then sitting there so prim and proper with her long red hair hiding her face. It was her fault, all her fault and he would make her pay. Dearly.  
  
Scully waited until the prisoner was removed from the room before rising from her seat and joining Mulder, Skinner and Blake out in the lobby. Blake was grinning from ear to ear and quickly walked over to Scully to dump his praise upon her.  
  
"Dr. Scully, we couldn't have done this without you. Thanks to you, Holton will remain behind bars for probably the rest of his life."  
  
Blake pumped her hand while she smiled weakly at him. He then turned to Skinner and the two departed to finalize their reports in Blake's office.  
  
Mulder looked at Scully. She was still quite pale and obviously still upset.  
  
He walked over to her and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "You never told me about the nightmares" he said quietly.  
  
She turned and looked at him barely smiling. "I never told anyone. Perhaps if I had they would not have stayed with me so long."  
  
"That was a brave thing you did in there Scully."  
  
Scully just shrugged. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and looked directly at Mulder obviously try to shake off her upset state of mind.  
  
"Well Agent Mulder, are you going to tell me how brave I am all afternoon or can we go out to lunch. I am starving and am looking forward to a huge lunch and an even larger glass of wine."  
  
Mulder smiled at this and motioned towards the elevator.  
  
An Italian Restaurant - Georgetown  
  
Scully was thrilled when Mulder pulled up in front of her favorite Italian restaurant. She broke out in a huge smile which Mulder quickly echoed.  
  
"You said you were hungry" Mulder said as he opened up the car door for her "I think this place serves enough food to fill even you up"  
  
Scully smiled at him again and they walked into the restaurant. The hostess recognized Mulder immediately and showed them to a quiet table near the back of the restaurant.  
  
"Come here often Mulder?" Scully said as she took her seat. "I thought Indian was your favorite."  
  
Mulder just smiled and shrugged not wanting to admit that he had only started coming here regularly after her departure because the place reminded him of her.  
  
"Good food, good wine - who could ask for more?" he said as he opened up the menu.  
  
Mulder was right. Both the food and the wine were wonderful.  
  
They both ate and until they thought they would burst and then sat back to sip their wine and talk.  
  
Mulder began by telling Scully about how his time at the Bureau was now split between the Violent Crimes Unit and the X-files due to the fact that he hadn't agreed to take on a new partner.  
  
"They will only allow me to investigate X-files cases now that they 'think' I can handle alone." He said sipping on his red wine.  
  
Scully was wondering to herself why Agent Fowley hadn't become his partner, but kept her inquiries to herself. She wasn't ready to take on that particular subject just yet.  
  
"Of course" Mulder continued "that hasn't stopped me for working on my own investigations with the Lone Gunmen."  
  
"How are they?" Scully said smiling at the thought of the three men "I hate to admit it, but I do miss them."  
  
"Even Frohike?" Mulder said  
  
"Even Frohike - but don't tell him I said that" Scully joked.  
  
It was then Scully's turn to fill Mulder in on what she had been doing over the past four years. Mulder noticed that she spoke in general terms and not once mentioned where she was currently living or exactly what she was doing.  
  
"After I left here" she began deciding to skip any explanation of her departure "I knew I needed to do something totally different. So I joined up with a charity group and went over to Africa."  
  
Mulder almost choked on his wine. "You did what?"  
  
"I said, Agent Mulder" Scully repeated speaking to him like he was a child who was not listening well. "that I hooked up with a non profit and headed over to Africa to work in an orphanage for a while."  
  
"No kidding" Mulder said sitting back and trying hard to picture Scully living in a tent. "Did you enjoy it."  
  
"Loved it actually. It was just I needed at the time. When I first got there, the facility was practically in ruins, but with a little work Tom and I had the place fixed up and running like a well oiled machine."  
  
"Tom? And who is he?" Mulder said teasingly not sure he really wanted to know the answer.  
  
Scully took another sip of wine before answering. "Tom was the volunteer who originally took over the running of the orphanage from the local authorities. He arrived there about two months before I did."  
  
Mulder noticed that she looked a bit uncomfortable and decided to press her. "And were you and this Tom fellow an item?"  
  
Scully smiled at his quaint terminology. "An item? Well, I guess you could say we were. We were the only two Americans to be found within 200 miles so I guess it was only natural that we became close."  
  
"May I ask how close you became?" Mulder said quietly wondering if the reason Scully hadn't talked about her home was because Tom was back there waiting for her.  
  
"Close enough" Scully said rather shortly. Then she forced herself to relax and continued. "We were a couple for about a year or so I guess. He knew I couldn't have children but thought we should still get married. He said we could adopt one of the babies in the orphanage and bring it back with us."  
  
"He sounds like a great guy." Mulder said softly. "What happened?"  
  
"Tom is a great guy. So full of life and enthusiasm. He was everything a girl could ask for but he just wasn't.." Scully voice trailed off and she grew silent.  
  
Mulder just looked at her as she gazed off into space for a moment. He decided it was time to lighten the mood a little bit.  
  
Mulder then proceeded to fill her in on all the office gossip. He had her laughing so hard at his stories of the new agent who had a huge crush on AD Skinner and followed him around like a puppy dog that tears were pouring down her face.  
  
Scully dabbed her eyes with a tissue and glanced casually at her watch and was shocked at how late it was.  
  
"Mulder" she said putting her tissue away "I think it is time we gave up this table to someone else."  
  
Seeing the look of disappointment on his face she continued "But if my memory is correct, there is a great ice cream place just around the corner."  
  
The thought of not only prolonging his visit with Scully but having a double-dip cone cheered Mulder up immediately. They promptly paid the check and then slowly headed to the ice cream stand.  
  
The ice cream was better than Scully had remembered. She delicately licked at her cone while Mulder ate his in huge bites and then hungrily eyed hers when his was done.  
  
"Oh no you don't" she said when she saw him looking at her cone. "It isn't my fault you ate yours like a pig."  
  
"Come on Scully" Mulder said faking a pout "You know you really don't like ice cream. You are more of a frozen tofu girl."  
  
Scully laughed at this and held out the cone for him to sample. Instead of taking the cone, he held her hand in place with his as he took a long lick.  
  
He felt small shivers run through him and he wondered if they were caused by Scully or her cone. Apparently the sensation was not experienced just by him for Scully looked a bit puzzled for a moment and they both collapsed into awkward silence.  
  
The silence turned into a comfortable one as they slow meandered around the small park that housed the ice cream shop. It was a warm afternoon and the park was full of couples holding hands and children running with their parents.  
  
Mulder looked down at Scully and smiled at her and she smiled back. They both appreciated this moment of pure peace between them.  
  
It wouldn't last long for although they enjoyed pleasant conversation all throughout the day there were two unanswered questions hanging between them.  
  
Why did you leave me?  
  
Why didn't you follow?  
  
As they slowly made their way back to Mulder's car, Scully realized that as painful as it may be, they had to talk about that afternoon so long ago.  
  
As she slid onto her seat, she buckled her seatbelt and turned to Mulder. "Hey, would you like to come up for some coffee?"  
  
Mulder gave her his best leer which made her smile.  
  
"Nice try Mulder. But what I really had in mind was to give you a chance to ask me what you have been dying to all day."  
  
"Am I that obvious?" he said quietly as he started up the car.  
  
"You are to me."  
  
They drove back to Scully's hotel in silence both dreading the conversation they knew they had to have. Both knowing it would make or break them.  
  
They made small talk about Scully's accommodations as they walked down the hall towards her room. Scully was describing the fabulous breakfast they had provided her with in great detail when suddenly she stopped talking looking very puzzled.  
  
"What is it Scully?" Mulder said coming up behind her.  
  
"My door" she said pointing the door that lay slightly open "I know I locked it before I left."  
  
Mulder looked at her and immediately maneuvered her behind him, taking out his service weapon. He was about to burst into the room when she tapped him slightly on the shoulder.  
  
He turned and saw that she had drawn her own weapon.  
  
His eyebrows rose in question and her answering look told him that she would fill him in later. He then motioned to the door and held up three fingers.  
  
She nodded and watched as he silently counted down to zero. Mulder kicked the door open and she ran into the room.  
  
Scully stopped dead in her tracks and stayed motionless as Mulder quickly checked the room to make sure it was empty.  
  
Only then did he return to her side just as she began to slowly survey her room. It had been literally turned upside down but that wasn't what had stopped her in her tracks.  
  
It had been the words written in red above her bed.  
  
"It is all your fault. You will pay."  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ End of chapter three. 


	4. Reconsidering Past Events

Chapter Four - Reconsidering Past Events  
  
Scully looked at the writing on the wall for a long, long time. Mulder spotted the writing and looked at her and was shocked to see her growing paler by the minute.  
  
"What is it Scully?" he said rushing to her side "Does that mean something to you?"  
  
Scully's nod was barely noticeable. "Yeah. It does." She turned and looked at Mulder - her eyes huge. "It was what Robert Holton said to me during his sentencing hearing, right before they led him away."  
  
"Holton?" Mulder said amazed. "But he is."  
  
"Exactly" Scully said cutting him off and walking over to the telephone. She lifted it up and dispassionately called the front desk to inform them what had happened.  
  
To Mulder she seemed like a ghost as she hung up the phone and walked over to the easy chair, which sat undisturbed in the corner, and sat. "They are calling the police. I suspect they will be here shortly and will want to talk to me."  
  
Mulder opened his mouth to say something and then shut it for he had absolutely no idea what to say. Seeing that Scully wasn't going anywhere, he discreetly went out into the hallway and call Skinner.  
  
He filled Skinner in on the situation and asked him to verify the whereabouts of Robert Holton. He hung up after agreeing to meet with Skinner the following morning to discuss how to proceed on this case.  
  
When he reentered the room Scully was still seated, but had regained most of her color and he could tell by her facial expression that she was feeling more like herself.  
  
"Mulder" she started wearily but was cut off by the arrival of not only hotel security but the local police and a few FBI agents.  
  
She looked at the crowd of law enforcement agents and raised an eyebrow at Mulder as if to ask him why there were so many people there.  
  
"Professional courtesy - you know once an agent, always an agent" he said trying to force a smile. "Speaking of which, would you like to explain to me why you are still packing a weapon? I thought you were retired?"  
  
Scully smiled up at her former partner "Just because I am no longer on the X-files doesn't mean I am no longer associated with the Bureau."  
  
She saw his puzzled expression and continued. "I am a consultant these days Mulder, brought in to handle certain types of cases."  
  
"So you mean to tell me that all this time you were in the FBI database and I didn't even know it?"  
  
"Yup - sometimes one needs to look at the most obvious places for clues Agent Mulder."  
  
Mulder was about to ask her more about her consulting when they were interrupted by the lead police officer on the case. Mulder answered the questions first and when it was Scully's turn quickly disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
When everyone was done with Scully she rose and muttered something about heading down to the front desk to get a new room. As soon as she was out in the hall, Mulder stopped her.  
  
"Scully, there is no way you are staying in this hotel tonight." He said firmly.  
  
She looked at him strangely for a moment then nodded. "Maybe you are right, I can check into the one down the street."  
  
"You will do no such thing." Mulder said sounding a bit annoyed.  
  
"Then where exactly do you expect me to stay Mulder?" she answered back sounding just as annoyed as he.  
  
"With me."  
  
"You?" Scully said sounding quite amazed. "That is very kind of you Mulder but I can't impose on you like that."  
  
Mulder gave her a look the way a parent would look at a child when they were denying knowledge about something nasty they had just done. "Scully, since when is staying with a friend - a friend who is your former partner - an imposition?"  
  
Scully sighed and looked like she was going to try to come up with another excuse but Mulder cut her off. "Scully, I know you are perfectly capable of taking care of yourself but if you think for one second I am going to leave you alone tonight after seeing your reaction to that" he motioned to her hotel room down the hall "you are crazy. You are staying with me and that's that." Scully just stood and looked at him realizing at that moment just how much she had missed Mulder over the past four years. Although she would never admit it to him, she missed having someone look out for her.  
  
"Okay Mulder, if you are sure."  
  
"I am positive. So positive in fact that I gathered together everything you need while you were talking to the Detective."  
  
"Did you now?" Scully said not knowing if she was happy at his assertiveness or annoyed by it. She smiled then "I hope you didn't take any crucial piece of evidence."  
  
"Not unless whoever was in your room likes to play with your toothpaste" Mulder joked as he headed towards the elevator.  
  
The drive to Mulder's apartment was a relatively quiet one with Scully trying to remember the last time she had been there and wondering exactly where she would be sleeping.  
  
As if he read her mind, Mulder said "You can have the bed Scully, I still spend must of my time on the couch."  
  
Scully smiled as she shook her head. Somethings really didn't change.  
  
Mulder's apartment  
  
Mulder opened his apartment door hoping that he hadn't left the place too messy. After all, he hadn't been expecting company that night.  
  
Scully stepped in behind him and immediately was flooded with memories of all the times they had shared there. There had been a time that this very apartment had practically been her second home.  
  
It had changed very little she noticed as she walked around the room while Mulder put the kettle on.  
  
"Would you like some tea?" he called from the kitchen as she hovered over his desk noticing the two pictures sitting on it. One of Samantha and one of her.  
  
"Sure, that would be great - thanks" she replied sitting on the couch. Scully had to admit to herself at feeling quite relieved that there were no traces of feminine influences to be seen.  
  
If Mulder had a girlfriend, she obviously didn't spend much time there.  
  
Mulder walked into the room holding her cup of tea in one hand and a bottle of water in the other.  
  
"Thanks" she said taking the tea and sipping it carefully. "Chamomile" she said breathing the soothing fragrance. "this should help me sleep."  
  
They sat there side by side barely touching on the Mulder's couch. Scully sipping her tea and Mulder his water.  
  
They both knew that they had much to talk about but neither of them seemed to want to break the peaceful moment.  
  
Finally Scully stood up and after taking her cup back into the kitchen announced to Mulder that she was going to bed. "Can I borrow a shirt to sleep in Mulder?" she said sheepishly as she went to enter her room.  
  
Mulder smiled at her. "Of course - you know where they are."  
  
Mulder heard her moving around his room and tried to push the image of Scully slipping into one of his t-shirts from his mind. He had almost succeeded when Scully opened the bedroom door and leaned against the doorframe.  
  
She just looked at him for a second as if to gather her thoughts and Mulder wondered if she had any idea how sexy she looked standing there in one of his Yankee t-shirts covering her all the way to her knees.  
  
"Mulder" she said finally "To answer your question - I left because of your relationship with Diana"  
  
Not waiting for an answer, she turned and went back into the bedroom leaving Mulder alone with his thoughts.  
  
"Diana?" he thought to himself. "She left because of Diana? What exactly did she think was going on?"  
  
Mulder sat back on the couch, closed his eyes and tried to think back to the afternoon when he had last been Scully's partner. Even with his photographic memory, it took him a minute or two to get the images in place.  
  
Scully, Diana and he had been working on a case together and Scully and Diana did not see eye to eye on anything. Scully was busy working on the case but Diana seemed more interested in swaying Mulder's affections in her direction.  
  
Mulder had not been swayed and assumed that Scully had realized this - but perhaps she didn't. Scully had brought up several valid points questioning Diana's intentions and Mulder had systematically shot them all down. This alone would have been enough to totally piss off Scully but combine that with the fact that she believed that Diana and he were sleeping together and Mulder could see why Scully had been so upset.  
  
Mulder thought he partially understood Scully's reaction to the situation but he had trouble understanding his.  
  
Why hadn't he gone after her that afternoon when he had known she was upset? And then again, why hadn't he tracked her down after she had left town.  
  
It wasn't like he didn't have the resources to do so right at his fingertips. Christ, she had been working at the FBI for half the time and he hadn't even known it.  
  
So why hadn't he looked? The answer was so obvious - now.  
  
Diana Fowley.  
  
When Diana had heard of Scully's sudden disappearance she had gone out of her way to not only comfort Mulder on his loss but to talk him out of any desire to follow her.  
  
She had convinced him that if he let her go she would be happier away from the X-files. Scully would get her life back again.  
  
It was only after Diana, herself, disappeared amongst allegations of her allegiance with the Cigarette Smoking Man, that Mulder had realized that Scully was right to doubt Diana.  
  
So why hadn't he gone after Scully then? Mulder hated to admit it, but he was too embarrassed and too proud. He had always assumed that Scully would come back.  
  
To him and to the X-files.  
  
It wasn't until he discovered that Maggie Scully had also left town that he came to the realization that Scully was gone. For good.  
  
Mulder shook his head again at his own foolishness even as he was thanking whatever god might be listening for the chance to make things right with Scully.  
  
The last thing he thought before he drifted off to sleep was "Tomorrow Scully. We can start again then."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ End of chapter four - comments anyone???? 


	5. Sleep Walking

Chapter Five - Sleep Walking  
  
Mulder awoke to the sounds of movement in his apartment. It took him a moment or two to remember why he was sleeping on the couch and who else was in the apartment with him.  
  
The noise he heard was the sound of Scully slowly pacing around his bedroom.  
  
He got up ignoring the fact that he was clad in only his boxers and slowly walked into his room. He was right. It was Scully who was making the noise. Although at present she was standing looking out of his window.  
  
She had her arms wrapped around herself and she was shivering slightly as she stared sightlessly out.  
  
Mulder grabbed the afghan off the end of the bed and came up behind her covering her with it. She must have known he was in the room because she did not start at his touch nor pull away from him when he left his hands upon her shoulders.  
  
"The nightmares came back?" he said quietly looking at her reflection in the window.  
  
Scully nodded. "I didn't mean to wake you" she said to his reflection.  
  
"You didn't wake me" he said "You know I can never sleep."  
  
"You are a horrible liar Mulder" she said smiling at bit. "But I must admit that I am happy you're up."  
  
"You're freezing" Mulder said when he noticed she was still shivering. He rubbed her upper arms in an attempt to warm her. "Come on into the living room and curl up on the couch until you are ready to go back to sleep."  
  
Scully thought about it for a second and then turned towards him. She placed her hand on his cheek and looked at him for a long time. "Thanks Mulder"  
  
Mulder looked down at Scully and saw her looking at him as if she was trying to figure something out. She removed her hand from his face and the moment passed.  
  
Scully turned and walked out to the couch and proceeded to curl herself up into a little ball. Mulder took the afghan and went to get lengths tucking it in all around her.  
  
Scully smiled at his efforts and patted the couch next to her. "Aren't you cold?" she said noticing for the first time that Mulder was dressed in only his boxers.  
  
"Not particularly" he said getting a bit shy about his appearance "but I suppose for decency sake I should go throw on a pair of shorts."  
  
Mulder went back into his bedroom leaving Scully muttering to herself that she was perfectly happy to see him so indecently dressed. He returned a minute later wearing an old t-shirt and a pair of running shorts.  
  
"Sorry about the shirt" he said "but someone seems to have borrowed my favorite one."  
  
"Would you like me to take it off?" Scully said teasingly.  
  
"Scully, you should know better than to tempt me like that" Mulder said laughing. "Besides it looks much better on you than it does on me."  
  
He sat down next to Scully so their bodies touched and leaned his head back against the couch.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" he said turning his head to look at Scully who had positioned herself similarly.  
  
"The dream?" she said looking at him and giving him a wry smile. "It is the same one I always have. Holton has me tied up and helpless. I scream and scream but no one hears. He assaults me, beats me and then disfigures me. You aren't there to save me."  
  
Mulder put his arm around her and drew her close. "Don't worry Scully. I know you think he was in your hotel room tonight and that you are in danger again. But I will promise you this" he put his finger under her chin and made her look him right in the eye. "I won't let him hurt you."  
  
Scully saw the deep lines of concern etched on his face and smiled up at him. "I don't suppose now is the right time to tell you about how I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."  
  
Mulder laughed. "Only if you want to injure my fragile male ego."  
  
Scully chuckled at this and leaned her head back against the couch closing her eyes. "Tell me another story about you and the Lone Gunmen venturing off alone to save all humanity." She said sleepily.  
  
Mulder smiled and began yet another tale of how he and the Lone Gunmen had traveled all over Utah in search of a downed UFO. The trip, as usual, had ended up being a wild goose chase with the only real highlight of the trip being when Frohike took their rental car out on the Salt Flats and tortured it.  
  
Mulder was so wrapped up in the telling of the story that he hadn't noticed that Scully had been lured to sleep by the sound of his voice. "Aren't I the great storyteller?" he said to himself as he eased her down on the couch. "One story from me and they are out like a light."  
  
He looked down at Scully's sleeping form and thought to himself for probably the hundredth time that night how beautiful she was. Especially now when her face was totally at peace.  
  
He bent over and kissed her on the cheek. His efforts rewarded by the hint of a smile overtaking her lips.  
  
"Good night Scully"  
  
The Following Morning - Mulder's Office  
  
Mulder arrived at his office after dropping Scully off at her hotel to pick up the rest of her belongings before their meeting with Skinner later that morning.  
  
He sat at his terminal and, after taking a quick peek behind him to make sure Scully hadn't mysteriously appeared, opened up the FBI personnel database.  
  
He typed in "Dana Scully" and within seconds saw her face upon his screen.  
  
Reading it he discovered that Scully was a special consultant to the Bureau who now rated a higher security level than himself. He laughed at this not at all surprised.  
  
He browsed the cases associated with her over the past two years and found them to be practically all closed with a majority of them resulting in prosecutions.  
  
"Very impressive" he said to himself as he clicked on the button labeled "personal information"  
  
Scully's personal information screen held very little information other than her physical description, the date and place of her birth and that she was a part time forensic professor.  
  
Despite numerous searches, Mulder was unable to locate where she lived or where she worked. He couldn't even tell in what state she lived.  
  
"Damn" he said to himself turning off his machine "I guess I will have to put the Gunmen on the case" Guilt hit him at once and he shook his head.  
  
If Scully was trying that hard to protect her privacy, he would respect it.  
  
At least for now.  
  
He walked up to Skinner's office a few minutes early hoping to be able to get a word in private with him.  
  
Outside of Scully's Hotel  
  
He watched her from across the street as she got out of her taxi and walked into the hotel. He had known that she would come back for her things, he was just surprised that she had come alone.  
  
Obviously he hadn't done a good enough job of scaring her the night before. "I will have to work on that" he said to himself as he made himself comfortable and waited for her to reappear.  
  
He wanted her to be more than scared - to be terrified. That fear would give him energy and help him get stronger.  
  
Skinner's Office  
  
Mulder found Skinner alone in his office and asked him if he could have a word with him before Scully arrived.  
  
"Certainly Agent Mulder" Skinner said walking over to the door and closing it. He knew that at some point Mulder would confront him about his knowledge of Scully's whereabouts for the past few years. Frankly, he was surprised it took him this long.  
  
"Well Sir, it's about Scully" Mulder said pacing a bit while Skinner took his seat behind his desk.  
  
"What about her?" Skinner said admitting to himself that he was rather enjoying watching Mulder squirm a bit.  
  
"I don't know how to put this tactfully so I guess I will come right out and ask." Mulder said stopping directly in front of Skinner and turning to face him. "How long have you known Scully was back with the Bureau?"  
  
Skinner looked him straight in the eye and answered him. "Dr. Scully contacted me shortly after her return to the United States and asked my help in acquiring her a different position."  
  
"You have known about her for two years!" Mulder said is voice beginning to rise in anger. "And you didn't tell me?"  
  
"You never asked" Skinner said shortly.  
  
Mulder just glared at him and he continued. "Agent Mulder, when Dr. Scully returned she made a particular request concerning you and information about her whereabouts."  
  
"May I ask you what those were?" Mulder said with mocking politeness.  
  
"To sum it up Agent" Skinner said trying to keep his composure "she asked me to keep the information confidential to everyone in the DC Bureau with one exception. If you specifically asked me for information about where to contact her, I was to provide it."  
  
"Don't ask, don't tell" Mulder said sarcastically.  
  
"I believe Agent Mulder, that Scully assumed if you really cared about her or wondered what had happened to her that you would have looked for her or at least made inquiries."  
  
Mulder felt a bit chastised as Skinner continued. "Afterall, Agent you have traveled cross country and back several times on just the mere chance of getting the smallest tidbit of information on your sister. I think it was a safe assumption on her part that if she meant anything to you that you would have put in a similar effort to find her."  
  
Mulder looked down at his shoes feeling guiltier by the minute. Skinner was right. Mulder's own guilt about Scully and their relationship and his own embarrassment about how he had handled things had kept him from looking for her.  
  
He never assumed in a million years that she would actually want to be found.  
  
Skinner looked at Mulder and shook his head wondering how a man so incredibly intelligent could be so foolish when it came to his former- partner. He wasn't much of a romantic, but even he could feel the underlying energy flowing between the two of them even after four years of separation.  
  
"Agent Mulder" Skinner said quietly glancing at his watch. "The rest of our team will be here shortly but before I let them in can I give you a piece of advice. As a friend?"  
  
Mulder dragged his gaze away from the floor and nodded. "Have you come right out and asked her all these things you want to know."  
  
Mulder looked down again answering his question. "Well, when this case is done take her out to a nice dinner and ask her and then tell her."  
  
"Tell her what?" Mulder asked looking puzzled.  
  
Skinner rolled his eyes and got up to open the door. "That you missed her."  
  
As Scully entered the room she instantly noticed Mulder's sour face and bad mood. Assuming he had gotten himself chewed out again by Skinner she thought little of it as she piled her suitcases in a corner of the room.  
  
"All moved out Dr Scully?" Skinner asked looking at the bags.  
  
"Yes Sir" she started when she was interrupted by the rest of the case team who wear entering the room.  
  
Skinner introduced everyone and quickly gave a brief description of the case before handing out assignments.  
  
"Dr. Scully" he began "how many people knew you were coming to DC?"  
  
"Before I arrived? Just you and the DA."  
  
Skinner nodded slowly and put the two junior agents who he had assigned to the case on finding out exactly who was in the courtroom during the hearing and who in the DA's office would have been aware of Scully's presence.  
  
"You" he said to Agent Mulder "are going to the Fed prison to talk to Robert Holton. Their records show that he was placed back in his cell directly after the hearing yesterday but I want you get a 'read' on him when it comes to Scully."  
  
Mulder nodded his approval of this idea. Despite the fact that Holton was 'safely' behind bars, Mulder was convinced that he was somehow involved with the break in the night before.  
  
"And Dr. Scully" Skinner said turning the Scully "we have gathered a good amount of forensic evidence from your room. I would appreciate it if you could supervise its processing by the labs."  
  
Scully gave him a look which said that she knew perfectly well that he was trying to keep her within the safe confines of the FBI Building. "Yes Sir" she said flatly.  
  
"Oh, and Dr. Scully" Skinner said as he stood up indicating the meeting was over "I am assigning Agent Mulder the task of protecting you until this case is closed."  
  
Scully's eyes grew huge at this and before she could disagree Skinner cut her off. "It's not a request."  
  
She glared at him and stormed out of the office heading down to the labs on the lower floor.  
  
Mulder laughed. "I am glad you said it instead of me."  
  
End of chapter five More to come, I promise. but reviews get me to post faster! 


	6. You Can Run But You Can't Hide

Chapter Six - You Can Run But You Can't Hide  
  
Scully spent the entire day looking over the shoulders of the agents running tests and otherwise analyzing the evidence they had collected from her hotel room. She was a very good forensic scientist, but she knew that the people in the room with her didn't need her skills.  
  
She was just in the way.  
  
So instead of hovering about, she walked into an empty office and turned on the computer. Within minutes she was looking at the case file of Robert Holton.  
  
She paused, took a deep breath and began to read.  
  
Because of her personal involvement and subsequent injuries due to the case, Mulder had written up the case file. Mulder had a tendency to rush through case reports for those cases he found boring.  
  
He must have found this case very interesting for the file was very detailed and outlined every aspect of their case, Holton's attack and the resulting trial and conviction. Scully read the entire case file, twice, before turning off the computer and heading back down to Mulder's office.  
  
There was something about this case that struck Mulder as odd all those years ago. At the time she thought nothing of it - Mulder managed to find oddities in the most mundane of cases - but now she realized that Mulder's little oddity might be the key.  
  
Federal Prison  
  
It took a bit of persuasion, but Mulder managed to convince the prison officials to give him ten minutes alone with Robert Holton. Or at least relatively alone, two guards would be posted right outside of the room weapons drawn in case of trouble.  
  
He paced around the dull gray room waiting for Holton to arrive. Wondering exactly what kind of information Holton would give him.  
  
For despite the fact that Holton had been 'safely' locked up when Scully's room was broken into, Mulder was positive that he had something to do with it.  
  
Holton appeared in the doorway shackled around his ankles and wrists. He gave a small nod of acknowledgement to Mulder before sitting down.  
  
Mulder sat across from him and just stared at him for a moment waiting to see if he would speak first.  
  
He did. "How's that pretty little partner of yours these days Agent Mulder?" he said leering at Mulder. "Not a day goes by when I don't think of her and how she felt lying underneath me. Have you gotten to experience that for yourself yet?"  
  
Mulder pushed that thought of punching Holton out of his mind. "Funny you should mention her Holton - she is the reason I'm here."  
  
Holton seemed to brighten at this. "Yeah, why?"  
  
"Her hotel was broken into last night and someone left her a message. Whoever did it was pretty sloppy about it and I figure left plenty of fingerprints behind."  
  
"So, what does that have to do with me?" Holton tried to look bored at the entire conversation although Mulder could pick up on the undercurrent of energy that pulsed from him every time Mulder mentioned Scully.  
  
"If I were a betting man Holton, I would say that those fingerprints belong to you."  
  
This comment got Holton's attention. "And how are you going to explain that?" he asked "since I was here last night?"  
  
"I was hoping you could explain it to me and save us all a bit of time and energy" Mulder said this last word with just a bit more emphasize.  
  
"Sorry Agent Mulder, but I can't help you."  
  
Mulder ignored this comment and went on. "I imagine it wouldn't be all that hard for you to get in contact with someone on the outside and have them pull this little prank."  
  
Holton just shrugged so Mulder continued "and when I find out who it is, not only will I make sure that person goes to prison but I will make sure to pull the plug on your little obsession with Agent Scully."  
  
With that Mulder walked over to the door and banged on it twice indicating his desire to leave. "When you are ready to tell me what's going on - call me."  
  
And with that he left convinced that Robert Holton was indeed involved.  
  
Mulder's Office  
  
It took awhile, mainly due to Mulder's bizarre way of filing things, but Scully was able to find Mulder's case notes on the original Robert Holton case.  
  
She took the folder and without thinking walked over to her former desk and plopped herself down already immersed in her reading. Here instead of the structure of a formal report, Mulder had just scribbled down his thoughts as he had profiled Holton and put together the pieces of the case in a way only he could do.  
  
Scully was fascinated by all the seemingly random words Mulder had jotted around the edge of the page. "Power" "Energy" "Force" were just some of them.  
  
He had been on the verge of putting together his own theory of what made Holton tick when Holton had attacked Scully. The final version was not down in the folder, but Scully knew that it would still be locked up somewhere inside Mulder's perfect memory.  
  
Scully was so involved with her reading that she didn't even notice the sound of approaching footsteps. Mulder stopped in the doorway overtaken by an incredible sense of deja-vous as he saw Scully sitting where she had sat a thousand times before.  
  
"Fascinating reading?" Mulder asked walking into the room and making Scully jump.  
  
"Goodness Mulder" she said after she caught her breath "don't sneak up on me like that."  
  
"What have you got there?" Mulder said walking over to where she was sitting and perching himself on the corner of the desk.  
  
"Your notes on Holton." She said without emotion. "I thought it couldn't hurt to look over them again to see if anything pops out at me."  
  
Mulder frowned at the thought of Scully revisiting something that was so painful for her but shrugged it off noticing she was deep into her professional mode now.  
  
"So does anything pop out at you?"  
  
"Not really but then again that was always your specialty not mine. I was curious, though, about why you wrote all these words."  
  
Mulder looked at his scribbles and smiled at her. "Just some random thoughts I had about him, that's all. You know me always trying to make every case into an X-file."  
  
Scully smiled at this and gestured to the file folder. "Was this an X-file Mulder?"  
  
"I don't know if it was then but I think that it may be now." Mulder said the smile fading from his face.  
  
"How so?" Scully said not knowing if she really wanted to know the answer.  
  
"I am not quite ready to say yet Scully" he said then seeing her look of disappointment "but when I am, you will definitely be given the first chance at shooting holes in my theory."  
  
Scully laughed at this. "Barkley and Jones have finalized the lists of people in the courthouse yesterday and at the DA's office. They are running background checks on them and will be emailing you the results."  
  
"Excellent." Mulder said. He was about to continue when there was a discreet knock on the door. Mulder and Scully looked up to see a messenger standing in the doorway holding two envelopes.  
  
Mulder stood up and got them thanking the messenger and waiting till he had left to speak to Scully.  
  
"They are both addressed to you." He said handing over the envelopes.  
  
"Must be the test results" Scully said opening the larger envelope first "although I can't see why they wouldn't put them both in together."  
  
She split open the envelope and took out several sheets of paper. They were, as she expected test results the most interesting of which were the fingerprints.  
  
"This can't be right" Scully said looking at the results with a rather large frown on her face. "It says that the prints belong to Robert Holton"  
  
"Knew it" Mulder said under his breath.  
  
"How could you possibly known that Mulder for it is impossible that they are his" Scully spoke to him impatiently as she opened up the smaller envelope. "How could he have possibly."  
  
Scully stopped speaking abruptly and Mulder looked up from the fingerprint report to see why. Scully just stared at a small photograph she was holding in her hand.  
  
She looked at Mulder with huge eyes trying desperately to hold back tears. She handed him the snapshot.  
  
It was a picture of a small Victorian house complete with picket fence and roses. On the front was written "I know where you live"  
  
Mulder looked at her questioningly. Scully closed her eyes briefly determined to get her emotions under check. "It's a picture of my house."  
  
Mulder's Apartment Building As soon as he understood the implications of the picture he was holding in his hands, he knew it was time to get Scully out of the FBI and somewhere safe.  
  
"Let's go" he said grabbing the file folders, test results and picture. "We can finish this discussion elsewhere."  
  
Scully looked quite puzzled with this announcement but allowed herself to be taken by the arm and led out of the building and to his car. She got in never noticing the dark figure lurking in the corner of the parking garage.  
  
He noticed her though and smiled to himself. "Having fun yet Agent Scully?" he said as he slowly walked over and got into his own car.  
  
Mulder said very little as he drove to his apartment thankful that he had thought to drop off Scully's belongings earlier that day. The last thing she would need right now was to worry about such things.  
  
His mind was racing now. He was beginning to formulate an idea. An idea which even when Scully was hip-deep in the X-files she would have trouble believing.  
  
Even though she was personally involved in this case, Mulder knew he would have to tell her what he thought - just in case he was right.  
  
Their silence continued as they entered the building and rode the elevator to Mulder's floor. As they were walking down the hall, they both noticed a large white envelope lying against his door.  
  
Mulder picked it up. The envelope was blank except for two words "Agent Scully."  
  
Scully took the envelope and went to open it but was stopped when Mulder put his hand on hers. "Let's get inside first" he said opening the door. "Would you like me to open it?"  
  
She glared at him in annoyance "Don't be ridiculous" she said ripping the envelope open.  
  
Mulder watched as the color slowly drained from her face as she scanned the pages. She began to sway and Mulder barely reached her before she collapsed into his arms dropping the papers all over the floor.  
  
He carried her to the couch and seeing that she was already coming around, went to the kitchen for a cool cloth and a drink of water.  
  
Mulder pulled a chair over to the couch and softly placed the cloth on her forehead and stroked her hair.  
  
"Hey" he said when he saw her focus on him.  
  
"Hey yourself" she answered back automatically. "Did I actually faint?"  
  
"Yeah you did. How are you feeling now?" he said anxiously searching her face.  
  
"I'm fine Mulder" she saw him frown at this response and took his hand in hers "Really. I haven't eaten since breakfast and the shock of the pictures was just a bit too much for me."  
  
"The pictures?" Mulder said suddenly remembering the envelope and its contents.  
  
He picked up the pieces of paper and quickly saw why Scully had fainted. On the first sheet of paper was a simple message "You Can Run But You Can't Hide". On the second and third pages were about a dozen pictures of Scully taken since her arrival in DC.  
  
Some were taken in public places, like the airport and the Italian restaurant where she had dined the Mulder and others were taken during some of her most private times.  
  
One showed her taking a bubble bath in her hotel room, another showed her fast asleep and yet another showed her reading Holton's file down in Mulder's office.  
  
Outside of Mulder's apartment a man sat silently in his parked car picturing her reaction in his mind and savoring every last minute of it.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++ End of chapter six. please let me know what you think 


	7. I'm Fine Mulder

Chapter Seven - I'm Fine Mulder  
Mulder put down the phone and turned to Scully who had regained her normal  
color and was looking at the pictures with the dispassionate eyes of a  
professional.  
"The Gunmen will be over here shortly" he said walking over to the couch  
and taking the pictures from her. "Are you sure you are up to this?" he  
asked waving the pictures at her.  
"I'm fine Mulder." Scully said seeing him frowning at her. "Really.  
Seeing these pictures just makes me more determined to figure out who is  
sending them."  
  
Mulder didn't look very convinced but knew that she would not be deterred.  
"These pictures prove that we are dealing with someone with great technical  
know-how. That should make narrowing down the suspects a bit easier."  
Scully took the pictures from Mulder and placed them gently on the coffee  
table. She rubbed her eyes for a moment before turning to him.  
"Did you get the list from Smith yet?"  
"No, not yet but I assume the list is there. I just haven't had a chance  
to logon and get it yet."  
He was interrupted by the sound of discreet knocking on the door. Mulder  
opened the door to find the Lone Gunmen standing there looking even more  
paranoid than normal.  
They were armed to the hilt will all sorts of technical gear and after  
hugging Scully in greeting, went about sweeping Mulder's apartment for  
bugs.  
A half an hour later they were finished finding absolutely nothing. "Looks  
like your friend hasn't had time to set up shop here yet." Langley said  
putting away his equipment.  
"Thank goodness" Scully said not realizing until that moment that she had  
been even more tense than normal.  
Frohike looked over at Scully and smiled at her. "As delightful as it  
would be to spend the rest of the evening with you Dr. Scully, I am afraid  
my partners and I must break into your former hotel room and office and  
take a look around."  
Scully laughed at him and promised him that they would all go out for  
drinks after the case was solved.  
"You promise you won't leave town without saying goodbye" Frohike said  
bending over her hand to kiss it.  
Scully held back her laugh this time and promised him. The Lone Gunmen  
left constantly looking over their shoulders as they walked down the hall.  
Mulder closed the door behind them and looked intently at Scully. "Are you  
going to make me that promise too Scully?"  
"What promise is that?"  
"Not to leave without saying goodbye." Mulder said barely above a whisper.  
Scully walked over to where he stood back against the door. She stood  
right in front of him looking up at him with her blue eyes asking questions  
he was not ready to answer.  
She smiled a little smile and caressed his cheek. "Yes Mulder, I promise"  
  
Outside of Mulder's apartment the man in the dark car watched the Lone  
Gunmen leave the building and get into their van. He smiled as he watched  
them leaving knowing that they had missed the small camera he had hidden in  
Mulder's blinds that very afternoon.  
He gazed back at the screen in front of him watching the touching  
interchange between Scully and Mulder.  
"I must remember to thank you Agent Mulder for raising such high emotions  
in her. Every heart retching moment with you just makes us stronger.  
  
Feeling relieved Mulder ordered in some Indian food and sat down on his  
computer to look for his reports while Scully jotted down some notes on the  
pictures.  
"Mulder" she said looking up from her work. "You said you had some sort of  
theory about all of this."  
"Uh-huh" Mulder mumbled as he kept scanning his screen.  
"Well, aren't you going to share it with me?"  
"In a second Scully. I just want to check out one thing first."  
Scully sat back and rolled her eyes. The second turned into more like an  
hour with Mulder only pulling his eyes away from the computer long enough  
to grab a plate full of Indian food and sit back down again.  
Scully had finished off her dinner and was considering turning on the  
television when Mulder finally said "Got it!"  
"Got what?" she said getting up and walking over to stand behind him at his  
desk.  
"What I hope is the missing link." Mulder said pointing to a picture of a  
man on the screen.  
"That's Robert Holton" Scully said not understanding at all what the big  
fuss was about. "We already know that he has something to do with this."  
"Oh but you're wrong Scully" Mulder said looking up at her and beaming like  
a child who just brought a straight "A" report card home. "It's his twin  
Ryan."  
"His twin?" Scully said bending over Mulder to take a closer look at him.  
Mulder felt the brushing of her against him and tried not to get  
distracted.  
"Identical" Mulder said. He sighed then before spinning his chair around  
and facing her. "Except for his fingerprints."  
He stopped then and looked up at her wanting desperately to wrap his arms  
around her and nuzzle her stomach. She must have seen something in his  
eyes for she looked a bit startled and stepped back allowing him room to  
get up.  
Mulder did so and began pacing the room. "I do have a theory Scully." He  
began. "I remember during the original Holton case being surprised at how  
strong he appeared to be - compared to his size and build."  
Scully nodded remembering that he had mentioned that to her before.  
"Holton seemed to grow stronger with every act of violence and murder he  
committed. The more horrible the torture of the victim, the more strength  
he seemed to have to use on the next."  
"Are you trying to say that Holton got his strength from his victims?"  
Scully asked sitting down on the couch and looking totally confused.  
"When a person is truly scared their bodies expend a great amount of energy  
trying to escape the danger - real or not. I think that Holton, somehow,  
figured out how to harness that energy for his own use."  
Scully rolled her eyes at him but said nothing. "You said yourself that  
you were surprised how easily he was able to overcome you. I saw for myself  
when I broke into his apartment and found you two. He was handling you  
like you were made of air."  
Scully paled a bit at the memory "Yes, I did. But even if Holton was able  
to harness this sort of energy how come he hasn't used this talent to  
escape the prison?"  
"I think he needs to connect in some way with his victims something that is  
pretty hard to do when you spend 99 percent of your time in isolation. I  
think, though, that he still feels a very strong connection to you and may  
be trying to use that to give him back his strength."  
"Okay Mulder, I am not saying that I buy any of this, but even if it were  
the case the man is in prison. His only exposure to me was the hearing.  
And besides that, how could he possibly be taking these?" Scully waved the  
pictures at him.  
"Well" Mulder said pausing long enough to grab two beers from the fridge.  
"That's where Ryan comes in."  
He handed Scully a beer, thought about sitting down next to her but then  
decided he would rather keep pacing. "You know how twins seem to have some  
sort of psychic bound between them?"  
Scully nodded while sipping her beer. "I think that in this case the bond  
goes beyond the norm. I think that Ryan is the one harassing you and try  
to terrorize you but Robert is the one benefiting."  
"But to what purpose?" Scully said setting down the beer and picking up  
the pictures.  
"Either he wants to break out of prison - like you suggested. Or" Mulder  
said sitting down next to Scully and taking her hand "He just wants his  
revenge on you."  
Scully's eyes widened at this. "You are the only person that ever got  
away" Mulder said so softly she could barely hear him. "I would think that  
he thinks about that quite a bit and perhaps thinks that by breaking that  
last connection he will be at peace."  
Scully closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again.  
"It's rather ironic, don't you think" she said giving him a wry smile.  
"That Holton would target me - the one who has made her reputation being  
the 'Ice Queen' because everyone thinks I have no feelings."  
Mulder frowned at this and took her face between his hands. "Those people  
don't know you like I do Scully. I know how deep your feelings run. I  
know you are capable of both loving and being hurt by love."  
Scully's eyes welled with tears and he brushed a stray one away. "I am  
sorry" he said leaning forward to place a kiss on her forehead.  
Scully's smiled weakly knowing perfectly well that they were no longer  
talking about Robert Holton.  
"My ego kept me from looking for you - I thought if I found you that you  
would just reject me. I was too scared to take the chance."  
Scully wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at him shaking her head a  
bit. "How could someone so smart be so stupid" she said turning from him  
and giving her attention back to her beer.  
"Just lucky I guess" Mulder said taking a long drink of his own beer. "Is  
the injury a fatal one" he asked not wanting to look her directly in the  
eye.  
"Perhaps" Scully said finishing off her beer "but luckily for you, I am a  
Doctor."  
Scully saw Mulder's shoulders relax with this statement. "Why don't you  
get us another couple of beers Mulder and we will figure out what we are  
going to do about these Holton twins."  
Mulder did so and he and Scully fell into easy conversation about what to  
do next. Mulder wanted her to leave town immediately but Scully pointed  
out that the person stalking her already knew where she lived and she would  
not give the twins the satisfaction of scaring her away. They decided she  
was probably safer in DC.  
Mulder reluctantly agreed but only on the condition that she not remain  
alone. He would talk to Skinner about assigning someone to her around the  
clock.  
"With a bit of luck Dr. Scully" Mulder said waggling his eyebrows at her "I  
will get the night shift."  
Scully laughed at this and they agreed to head over to the Lone Gunmen's  
place first thing in the morning to go over what they had found and to see  
what the Gunmen could dig up on Ryan Holton.  
Scully found herself stifling a yawn and looked at her watch. "Mulder, I  
had no idea it was so late." She said getting up. "No wonder I am so  
tired. Would you like me to take the couch tonight so you can get a good  
night's sleep?"  
"No, I'll sleep out here unless you would like some company?" Mulder said  
getting up to fetch his blanket and pillow from the cupboard.  
"I'll think I will pass on that kind offer tonight" she said walking  
towards the bedroom door. She was halfway in when she turned and walked  
over to where Mulder stood arms full of blanket and pillows.  
Scully stretched up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "but keep asking,  
okay?"  
With that she turned and went into the bedroom shutting the door behind  
her.  
Mulder looked at the door and then raised a hand to his cheek. It was a  
very good thing that Holton wasn't tuned into his feelings because Scully's  
simple little gesture had unleashed a ton of them.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
End of chapter seven - I write much quicker when I get reviews so keep them  
coming! 


	8. Comfort In The Night

Chapter Eight - Comfort In The Night  
  
2:33 am  
  
Mulder dreamed deeply that night his dreams filled with Scully as they often were. On this night he dreamt of the two of them walking hand and hand along the beach talking taking only the occasional break to stop and kiss.  
  
He was so intent on taking his dream to its conclusion that he didn't hear her first scream. He heard the second one though and bounded into the bedroom totally forgetting the dream and the aroused state in which it put him.  
  
Scully was still asleep but fighting frantically - the bed clothes tangled around her. Their presence seemed to aggravate her more as she kicked to try and free herself.  
  
Mulder climbed onto the bed and took her into his arms suffering several blows from her flailing fists until he managed to wake her up.  
  
He rocked her slowly holding her close and whispering terms of endearment into her ear. Scully finally opened her eyes and blinked as her mind finally grasped the fact that it was Mulder who had once again saved her.  
  
She stared at him for a second and then buried her head on his shoulder and cried. Mulder was shocked at the intensity of the tears and the fact that she let them fall in front of him.  
  
His chest was getting soaked from her tears but he never relaxed his grip on her and continued the slow rocking and tender words until the sobs slowed and finally stopped.  
  
Scully hiccupped a little as she pulled her head back and thoughtless swiped at her nose with her sleeve. She started to say something to him but the sight of him hair messed from sleep looking at her with eyes filled with concern and love started her crying all over again.  
  
This bout of tears was less severe and brought on not by the terror of her nightmare but the realization of what she had been forced to give up four years ago.  
  
Scully finally pulled herself together enough to separate herself from Mulder a bit. She did the best she could to smooth down her pajamas and hair and then stopped when she saw Mulder smiling at her.  
  
"You don't have to do that Scully" he said pushing a lone piece of hair behind her ear "You always look beautiful to me."  
  
Scully frowned at this comment but let it pass. "Do you want to talk about it?" Mulder asked still stroking Scully's back.  
  
Scully nodded "In a minute Mulder - just let me pull myself together a little first."  
  
"No problem, take your time." He said rising from the bed already missing the feel of her against him. "I'll go get you a glass of water"  
  
When he returned back to the bedroom he found Scully sitting on the straightened bed leaning back against the pillows with her eyes shut.  
  
"You just couldn't leave it, could you?" he said jokingly motioning to the bed.  
  
Scully opened her eyes and looked at him forcing herself to smile. "What can I tell you Mulder, old habits die hard."  
  
He handed her the glass of water, waited for her to take a drink and then took the glass and placed it on the bedside table. He sat on the bed next to her and without thinking put his arm around her and pulled her close.  
  
"Apparently so do nightmares" he said resuming the comforting stroking of her back.  
  
Scully snorted at this comment. "I am not surprised that I dreamed of Holton tonight but tonight the dream was different."  
  
"How so?" Mulder said into her hair.  
  
Scully began to describe the dream. Her usual nightmares concerning Holton relived that terrible day six years ago down to every last detail with one exception - Mulder did not arrive in time to save her.  
  
The nightmare tonight was a slight variation of that. Scully dreamt that she had been sitting in Mulder's office when Holton had attacked her from behind. He had little problem dragging her kicking and screaming form out of the office and down the hall into the storage room.  
  
"In my dreams, at least, your theory about Holton getting his strength from my fears proved true. He picked me up like I weighed nothing at all."  
  
Mulder was going to inform her that she was indeed quite light, but decided to let her continue.  
  
Despite her best efforts to fight him off, Scully had found herself in the storage room with all four of her extremities tied separately so she lay on the floor spread out and totally open to his attacks.  
  
Whereas six years ago Holton had pretty much proceeded with the business of trying to rape her, this time he had slowly moved along her body slitting her clothes with a knife so her most private areas lay naked for his inspection.  
  
It was then when Mulder had burst into the room weapon drawn and had ordered Holton to stop. Holton had turned to look at him and had only smiled and given a brief nod of his head.  
  
A gunshot rang out from the corner of the room and Mulder crumpled to the floor. Scully screamed again first at not knowing whether or not Mulder was dead and second from realizing from where the shot had come.  
  
Ryan Holton stepped out of the shadows and walked over to his brother. "Well done, brother Robert had said pulling away from Scully. You can have the first go at her."  
  
"It was right about then that you managed to wake me up." Scully said pulling her head off of Mulder's shoulder so she could look up at him.  
  
Mulder said nothing but pulled Scully closer to him and kissed her on top of her head.  
  
They stayed that way for a long, long time. It was Scully who finally broke the silence. "Mulder" she began timidly "would you mind terribly staying in here with me tonight?"  
  
Mulder didn't answer just gave her another squeeze and kiss on the top of her head.  
  
He released her and she lay down on top of the bed curled up into a little ball. Mulder grabbed the afghan off the end of the bed and lay down beside her wrapping her in his arms and covering them up.  
  
They stayed like that, not moving just taking comfort for each other's presence.  
  
"Scully?" Mulder whispered after awhile.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Do you remember when I said you were my one in a billion?"  
  
Scully head moved indicating that she did indeed remember. "You still are Scully. She meant nothing to me then."  
  
Scully said nothing but from the small sniffling sounds she was making Mulder could tell she was crying.  
  
He nuzzled her neck and kissed her there whispering "God Scully I missed you."  
  
"But.but" Scully was trying for the second time that night to pull herself together "you never even looked for me. I thought for sure you would, but you didn't. I knew then that I was right to leave you."  
  
Scully's voice grew stronger now and was tinted with the smallest bit of anger. "Your quest for the truth was what was important to you. Whatever your feelings for me were, they were nothing compared to the drive to find out the truth about. everything. I was just standing in your way."  
  
Mulder sat upright at this statement his own anger rising. "You are right Scully. I did let my search for the truth run every aspect of my life. I always thought that when we had found the truth that then there would be time for us."  
  
Scully had also sat up in bed but instead of snuggling towards him for comfort pushed herself back so she leaned against the headboard. She simply snorted at his comment.  
  
Mulder glared at her for a second and then his look softened. "When you left Scully I was hurt and very angry but thought, selfishly, that you would come back to me. When I finally realized that you weren't coming back, it was like something had been ripped from me. I was no longer whole."  
  
"But still you did nothing about it." Scully accused  
  
"I wanted to, but Diana convinced me that it was in your best interest to let you go. I wanted to believe that so I did nothing."  
  
"Diana tried to fill your place, both on the X-files and in my heart, but couldn't. She left me then too and later I found out that she was working all along for the Cancer Man."  
  
He picked up Scully's hand then. "It was then that I realized that they had been working to tear us apart. They knew, what I didn't, that together we were unstoppable."  
  
Scully looked very tired and sighed "And when did you come to this realization Mulder?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know, two and half, three years ago. I thought about looking for you then but part of me was hoping that you had found yourself a normal life by then."  
  
He looked into her eyes and she saw the amount of pain that still remained there. "I was also a bit embarrassed I suppose and didn't know exactly what I would say to you if I did find you."  
  
"Well I am here now" Scully said with a slight look of challenge in her eyes. "and I am all ears."  
  
Mulder looked a bit panicked for a mere second knowing that he had painted himself into a corner. Now was his big chance - he had better not blow it.  
  
He took the hand that he was still holding and turned it so the palm was facing up. He raised it to his lips and kissed it sending shivers up Scully's spine.  
  
"I want you Scully" he said as he drew himself closer "and when this case is over I am going to convince you to stay."  
  
"How do you plan to do that?" Scully said her voice breaking ever so slightly.  
  
Mulder drew close enough so she could feel his breath on her face. "I am going to wine you and dine you and romance you." He began staring at her lips which she was unconsciously licking. "Then I will take you to bed and please you."  
  
He kissed her then. The kiss was full of tenderness and love and the prospect of what could happen between them.  
  
Scully was about to open herself up to him when he slowly pulled away. Placing his forehead on hers and breathing a bit more heavily he explained why he had stopped. "Scully unless you want me to display the ungentlemanly side of myself, I suggest we call it a night."  
  
Scully was about to protest when he placed a finger on her lips. "When I take you to bed Scully" he smiled when she raised an eyebrow at this statement "for the first time it is going to be the perfect ending to the perfect night. And" he continued straightening himself up "will be because we want to be there for all the right reasons and not because of all this."  
  
Scully smiled up at him and shook her head and crawled back under the afghan. Mulder joined her there and took her into his arms where she promptly fell asleep.  
  
This time dreaming only of Mulder and his kiss.  
  
+++++++++ End of chapter eight. Comments anyone? 


	9. She's Mine All Mine

Chapter Nine - She's Mine, All Mine  
  
Warning - this chapter contains violent content. Continue at your own risk.  
  
Scully opened her eyes and stretched like a cat feeling truly content for the first time in a long, long time. She sighed deeply when she remembered the task ahead of her and the looming danger of Ryan Holton.  
  
She frowned then wondering when, if ever, she and Mulder would ever get a moments peace.  
  
Scully sat up in bed hearing the sounds of Mulder rustling around in his kitchen and breathing in deeply the heavenly scent of coffee being brewed.  
  
A moment later she padded out to the kitchen where Mulder was making the coffee having already showered and dressed.  
  
"Morning Scully" he said handing her a cup of coffee.  
  
Scully had been wondering if he was going to want to talk about the events of last night but could tell immediately that Mulder was fully focused on the task of solving the case.  
  
"Skinner called this morning. Apparently Holton was acting rather odd during the night last night. His cell is monitored 24/7 so they are shipping over the tape to the Bureau."  
  
Scully nodded "It will only take me a minute to get dressed"  
  
"No rush" Mulder said smiling at her. "It should only take me an hour or so to run over meet with Skinner and pick up the tape. That should give you plenty of time to shower and get your things ready to leave."  
  
"Leave?" Scully said frowning at him. "And just where am I going?"  
  
Mulder looked at her with the type of expression an adult gives a small child who not cooperating. "Scully, I think you will agree that being here is probably not the safest place for you right now. I thought we would go over to the Lone Gunmen's as we had planned and then put you in one of their safe houses."  
  
Scully wanted to argue with him but could find no real holes in his thinking. "Where is the safe house?"  
  
"I have no idea. They wouldn't tell me over the phone and I think we'll be lucky if they don't blindfold us while we are going there."  
  
"We?" Scully asked  
  
"You don't think I am going to stick you in some strange place all alone, do you?" he said suddenly serious. "I plan on telling Skinner this morning that I am sticking with you like glue until we nab Holton."  
  
Scully was about to speak when Mulder's cell phone rang. He answered, spoke in low tones for a moment then hung up turning to Scully.  
  
"That was Agent Smith. He and the building super have checked the entire building and secured all doors except the front one. Smith will be sitting outside watching the door until I return - unless you would rather have him in here with you."  
  
Scully smiled at him "That won't be necessary Mulder. I think between the two of us, we can manage for me not to be kidnapped in the next hour and a half. You go now." She added giving him a small push towards the door as encouragement. "The sooner you leave the sooner you can come back and become my human shadow."  
  
Mulder laughed at this and went to the door to leave. He opened the door and paused looking at her a long time before speaking. "Promise me you will keep your gun with you Scully and that you will shoot first ask questions later."  
  
"I promise" she said smiling. "Now go."  
  
Mulder left shutting the door quietly behind him and waiting until he heard Scully lock it before walking down the hall.  
  
He double-checked with Agent Smith who was sitting on the front stoop smoking a cigarette that everything was in place. Finally feeling that Scully was secure he got into his car and drove off.  
  
Skinner had cleared his morning schedule in anticipation of Mulder's arrival. He knew that Mulder wanted to get the meeting over as soon as possible so he could move Scully to a safer location.  
  
"Good morning Agent Mulder" Skinner said from behind his desk. "Is Dr. Scully going to be joining us this morning?"  
  
"Not she is preparing to move to the safe house." Skinner nodded and then proceeded to tell Mulder about the phone call that he had received early that morning from the prison warden.  
  
During routine monitoring of Holton's cell, the night watchman had noticed that Holton had become rather agitated during the early part of the morning. "I am not exactly sure of the time" Skinner said "but it will be displayed on the tape. It was somewhere around 2:30 though."  
  
Mulder felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. "Did you say 2:30? That is when Scully was having a horrible nightmare."  
  
"You don't think the two could be related, do you?" Skinner asked although he could tell by the look on his face that Mulder did.  
  
"I am not sure Sir" Mulder said flatly getting out of his chair and picking up the tape that sat on the corner of Skinner's desk. "But just in case it does, I would like to get back to Scully as soon as possible."  
  
"Understood" Skinner said rising from his chair and opening the door for Mulder to leave. "Agent Mulder do whatever you must to keep her safe." He said quietly.  
  
Mulder looked at him and smiled. He always knew that Skinner had a soft spot for Scully. "Don't worry Sir I will."  
  
With that he was off down the hall. A quick stop by his office to pick up some reports and he would be on his way back to Scully.  
  
He glanced at his watch - he was running ahead of schedule. "Good" he thought "I don't think I could get her away from here fast enough."  
  
Mulder walked briskly into his office picked up the folders sitting on his desk and then stopped dead in his tracks. Perched against the back of his chair was a large white envelope similar to the one he and Scully had found the day before leaning against his apartment door.  
  
He grabbed it quickly and opened it. "Damn" he said even as he was turning and heading out of the door letting the picture drop to the floor.  
  
It was a shot of him and Scully taken the night before when he had held her in his arms comforting her. Across the picture a message had been written in black ink.  
  
"She's mine all mine Agent Mulder. You won't have her, but I will."  
  
Mulder's Apartment Building  
  
Agent Smith sat on the front stoop enjoying the morning sunshine on his face. He had just finished one cigarette and was considering having another one before heading back into the stuffiness of his car.  
  
"You really shouldn't smoke" a voice said from behind him. "It's bad for your health."  
  
Agent Smith turned to see the source of the voice his eyes widening with recognition. He began to reach for his weapon when suddenly the man spun him around, put his arm around his neck and snapped it like it was a match stick.  
  
The man then picked up the body like it was a sack of rags and walked calmly over to Smith's car. He opened the back door and unceremoniously threw him in.  
  
He smiled then. "Robert was right. The kill is invigorating but the moment before is even better."  
  
He started towards the door of Mulder's building in no great rush. He knew that Agent Mulder had planned to be gone at least another hour.  
  
That was more than enough time to do what he had to with Scully.  
  
Scully slipped on Mulder's robe laughing at her reflection in the mirror as she towel dried her hair. She looked like she was wearing her father's clothes.  
  
Scully carefully folded the towel and was about to walk into the bedroom when she thought she heard a noise at the front door. Mindful of her promise to Mulder, she picked up her service weapon and walked slowly into the living room ears listening for any strange noise.  
  
She walked over to the door and just as her mind was starting to register that it had been tampered with she felt herself being picked up and thrown onto the couch.  
  
Barely able to catch her breath she looked up into the face of Robert Holton. Ryan Holton she quickly corrected herself.  
  
Holton had carelessly tossed her gun away and was looming over her looking at her with pure hate in his eyes.  
  
"I don't think we have been formally introduced Agent Scully" he said sarcastically as he watch her scramble to an upright position.  
  
"No need to - I know who you are." Scully said forcing her voice to remain calm.  
  
"Then you know why I am here." He said smoothly  
  
"You have come to do your brother's dirty work for him I imagine. To finish off what he was unable to do himself." She said flatly.  
  
"I have come to set him free." Holton said seeming bored with the conversation.  
  
"And by doing so you will be sending yourself to prison and depriving your wife of her husband and your children of their father." Scully said desperately trying to buy some time.  
  
"Oh I don't think I will go to prison." Holton said holding up his hands so she could see that they were covered with gloves. "especially since the only fingerprints they will find on your body will belong to Robert."  
  
Scully gulped at this comment but stayed quiet. "And unless I am mistaken it will be very hard to convict a man of murder when he has been sitting the whole time safe and sound behind bars."  
  
"My partner will find you" Scully said defiantly.  
  
"Since when is Mulder your partner again Dr. Scully?" Holton said with a chuckle. "And even if he was still your partner he will be useless after your death. He will be so full of regret and guilt that I doubt he will last more than a month without you."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Scully demanded.  
  
"Come on Dr. Scully surely you know what I mean. I don't mean to embarrass you but I did 'see' everything that happened here last night. Very touching, very touching indeed."  
  
Scully felt her face turn red from anger not fear - at least not yet.  
  
"When you left Agent Mulder before, I think the only thing that kept him going was the dimmest of hopes that you would return. After I remove that last hope, I can almost assure you that Agent Mulder will be joining you in heaven where you can be together for all eternity."  
  
Holton laughed at this as he turned his attentions to Scully. She was sitting more or less upright now trying desperately to keep Mulder's robe from falling off.  
  
"But enough talk my dear." Holton said as he roughly grabbed her arm and pulled her off the couch. "My brother relayed to me how sweet you were and I can't wait to sample you for myself."  
  
Scully frantically tried to pull her arm away all the while looking around the room for a weapon. Holton followed her gaze and his eyes grew dark with anger.  
  
"You are no match for me Dr. Scully. You have been a supply of constant energy for me these past couple of days."  
  
As if to prove the point he dragged her, like a rag doll, over to Mulder's enormous fish tank. With a mere flick of his finger he sent it toppling over barely missing Scully as it spewed water, fish and broken glass throughout the room.  
  
"I know my brother enjoyed very much knocking you out" he said and he lifted her kicking body easily and carried her into the bedroom. "But I think I will take a different approach."  
  
He held her squirming body with ease as he grabbed a length of rope from this coat pocket and tied her hands above her head.  
  
He lowered her to the ground admiring the view of her breasts that had been exposed when Mulder's robe had dropped open.  
  
"Very lovely indeed" he said running a finger along each breast and watching with fascination as each nipple sprang up at his touch.  
  
"You see Dana, it's alright that I call you Dana, isn't it?" he asked as he carefully shoved a gag into her mouth "I want you fully awake and reacting to my touch. I want you to know how much your body will enjoy my endeavors even as your mind is repulsed by them."  
  
He sat on one leg quieting it while he quickly secured the other. He repeated the process leaving Scully totally open and vulnerable to his every whim.  
  
He smiled at her then almost sweetly and Scully's blood turned to ice. "Shall we begin" he asked lowering his head towards her breasts.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
End of chapter nine. Be warned. The next chapter may be quite graphic as well. 


	10. I Am Too Late

Chapter Ten - I Am Too Late  
  
Warning - while this chapter is not graphic as the last, it does contain some violent scenes which may be deemed inappropriate by certain readers.  
  
Read at your own risk.  
  
Mulder hardly remembered the drive back to his apartment other than the fact that he had placed a frantic call to Skinner informing him of the situation and asking for him to send over backup as soon as he could.  
  
He was going as fast as he could and glanced over at the clock on his dashboard. Even at this speed, it would take him a little over five minutes to get home.  
  
"Hang on Scully" he said like a prayer "I am coming."  
  
Scully's mind had done her the favor of turning itself off. Halfway through her first climax by Holton's touch she had just become numb.  
  
Her body had turned on her but her mind was doing its best to protect her. She just lay there perfectly still eyes open without really seeing.  
  
Holton had noticed both her screams of pain and her following silence as he had slowly and steadily brought her to peak time and time again. She lay there now silent but he was convinced that her body ached for the ultimate release that only he could provide.  
  
Scully managed to shut her eyes and tried to think of being anywhere else as he slowly entered her. It was useless for he drove himself into her with such force that her head banged against the floor.  
  
It was only after hearing him grunt at his own release that she realized that she was about to die. She didn't even care.  
  
He had used her brutally and by doing so had destroyed her soul. Part of her yearned for the peace that death would bring.  
  
Holton looked down at her and smiled wickedly at her. "That was most enjoyable my dear. It seems a pity to have to kill you but I am afraid that I must if only to set poor Robert free at last."  
  
He almost looked sad as he picked up the knife and slowly spun it around in his hand.  
  
With squealing tires, Mulder turned the last corner and quickly parked directly behind Agent Smith's car. He ran past stopping only momentarily when he caught the image of Smith's body out of the corner of his eye.  
  
One look at the unnatural angle in which Smith's head was lying told him all he needed to know. Smith was dead.  
  
He bound up the stairs weapon drawn stopping only for a second when he saw his mutilated door. Offering up a silent prayer to Scully's God, he entered.  
  
Holton was busily drawing delicate lines down Scully's stomach when Mulder entered the room. Each line was bringing to the surface a small amount of Scully's blood.  
  
Mulder saw Scully lifeless body stretched out on the floor and a wave of nausea swept over him.  
  
"Federal Agent - Step Away" he said calmly his gun pointed directly at Holton.  
  
"Why Agent Mulder so nice to see you" Holton said quietly not stopping what he was doing. "Too bad you weren't here for the fun part. She was just as good as I thought she would be."  
  
Mulder fought the urge to shoot Holton right in the head. "I said step away Holton. This is my last warning. Step away right now or I will shoot."  
  
Holton just turned and smiled at him. "You will not kill me Agent Mulder as much as you would like to. You are not man enough."  
  
Holton went back to his work Mulder cocked his gun ready to fire when the sound of a single gunshot echoed in his ear.  
  
Holton fell sideways, away from Scully with a look of total shock on his now dead face.  
  
Mulder spun around to see Walter Skinner calmly place his weapon back into his holster. Their eyes met for a second but neither man said a word.  
  
Mulder quickly pushed Holton's body off Scully and searched her for a pulse. He found one but it was very weak.  
  
"She's alive Sir, but barely."  
  
George Washington Hospital  
  
On more than one occasion during her three week stay in the hospital did Scully wish again that she had died that day in Mulder's apartment.  
  
Her soul had been ripped from her, so as far as she could see there was no real reason for her physical body to keep existing.  
  
But it did - just to spite her she was sure. Either her mother or Mulder was constantly by her side offering her encouragement. Telling her she was lucky to be alive.  
  
It didn't help. Nothing helped. She was dead inside and could think of no way to resurrect herself.  
  
Mulder and her mother Maggie spent hours talking to the doctors about Scully's condition. Physically she was healing nicely but the damage to her mental state was harder to determine.  
  
They considered it a minor miracle that she was even relating to anyone considering what she had been through not once but twice. Her entire sense of trust had been taken from her - at least when it came to members of the opposite sex.  
  
It would take a lot of love, support and effort from a man with who she had profound trust, they had said, to even get her on the road to recovery. Even then there was no guarantee that she would ever return to being 'herself'.  
  
It was not necessarily a happy day when Scully was finally discharged from the hospital. She was perfectly aware of what she had become and she knew she only had one choice.  
  
She had to speak to Mulder immediately.  
  
Mulder was quite surprised to see her standing in the doorway of his apartment. He thought that she would never want to return there again.  
  
"Hey" he said opening the door so she could pass.  
  
She did so without saying anything. Mulder thought nothing of it - he was too busy watching her reaction to being back in his apartment again.  
  
But there was no reaction. That worried him.  
  
"Mulder" Scully said trying not to meet his eyes. "I need to talk to you about something."  
  
Mulder nodded already feeling a looming sense of dread spread over him. He pointed to the couch and they both sat.  
  
"Mulder I have been thinking a lot about what I am going to do with myself now that." she trailed off but then began again. "I remember you asking me to promise you that I would never leave without saying goodbye."  
  
Mulder nodded. "Well, I am here to say goodbye Mulder" she knew she had said it badly but couldn't help it.  
  
"What I mean to say" she said trying again for the third time "is that you had mentioned trying to convince me to stay here in DC. To give us a chance to evolve as a couple"  
  
Mulder barely nodded. "Well I know that is one dream that will never come to pass now. And knowing that, I really can't stand the thought of being this close to you and not."  
  
Mulder cut her off by pulling her into his arms. "You don't have to leave Scully. We can work through this - together."  
  
"No we can't Mulder" she said into his shirt. "Don't you see? There is nothing left of me but this shell of my former self. You deserve better than that. You deserve a whole person. A person who can love you and wants to be with you."  
  
She pulled away far enough for her to look him directly in the eye. "You deserve someone who won't become physically ill at the thought of you touching her."  
  
Mulder looked at her his heart breaking. "Scully you know I would never hurt you"  
  
"I know that Mulder, believe me, I know that. But even now being this close to you brings up images of them and what they did to me."  
  
"You can tell me about it if you want" he said softly.  
  
Scully sprung to her feet. "Believe me Mulder you don't want to hear it any more than I want to say it."  
  
Mulder wanted to take her in his arms again but thought better of it.  
  
"I can stand it if you can Scully" he said softly.  
  
"Okay. You asked for it" she said dryly beginning to pace around the room as if trying to escape something.  
  
She told him everything then. From the way in which Holton had flicked over his fish tank with just one finger to how he had suckled her until her body had arched under him in release.  
  
"I tried to fight him off with my mind but my body listened to him not me." She said staring without seeing off into the distance. "Finally, though, my mind won out and shut off everything."  
  
"Don't you see Mulder - to save me from responding to him any further my mind has simply cut off all feeling. I feel next to nothing for anything or anyone now."  
  
Mulder took a step towards her but she raised her hand to stop him. "I know, it may come back with time and I hope that at least my emotions do. But who knows how long it will take. I can't ask you to do that for me. It just isn't fair."  
  
Mulder stood motionless. "Where are you going to go?"  
  
Scully smiled at this. "It is nice to know at least this time around you're asking. A friend of my mother's has a little cabin up in the mountains about an hour or so from here. I thought a little peace and quiet may help."  
  
Mulder said nothing as she walked over to the door. He didn't have to - he knew that she knew how he felt.  
  
"Goodbye Mulder"  
  
An hour later Mulder stood outside of Maggie Scully's hotel room eagerly pounding on the door.  
  
Maggie opened the door and immediately smiled at the sight of him.  
  
"Hello Fox" she said stepping aside so he could enter her room. "This is a pleasant surprise." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek causing him to blush ever-so-slightly.  
  
"Dana" he started and noticing the look of panic that appeared on Maggie's face he took a deep breath and began again. "I am looking for Dana Mrs. Scully."  
  
"She's gone Fox. She promised me that she would speak to you first this time. Did she not do that?"  
  
"Oh she spoke to me all right." He said his voice full of resentment. "Pretty much told me to go and find my own life. A life without her."  
  
Maggie Scully looked at Mulder's face and saw the pain in his eyes. "And are you planning to respect her wishes Fox?" she asked softly.  
  
"Hell no." he said giving her a small wicked smile.  
  
"Thank goodness" Maggie sighed offering him a seat. "Take a seat Fox and I will order us some coffee and I will tell you everything I know."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++ End of chapter ten 


	11. Please Let Me In

Chapter Eleven - Please Let Me In  
  
Scully opened up the window of the small cabin letting the fresh air fill the room. She breathed deeply enjoying the scents of the flowers that sprung up everywhere.  
  
When Scully had first arrived at the cabin her emotions had been nothing short of raw. She stayed up half the night listening for Mulder's arrival.  
  
The next several days she found herself doing the same thing. Waiting for him to come and being mad at him when he didn't.  
  
By the fourth day she had finally realized that Mulder was adhering to her specific request to be left alone. She admitted to herself that although she had told him to build himself a life without her she had truly wished that he would have dropped everything and followed her.  
  
"What a fool you are" she chastised herself "He didn't come after you the first time and you weren't damaged goods then. Why do you think he will come now - especially when you told him NOT to."  
  
She had cried then a little only later noticing that it was the first time since her attack that she had cried about anything.  
  
Knowing for sure that Mulder wasn't coming gave Scully permission to really relax and let her guard down. She stayed up late reading trashy novels and slept in.  
  
She didn't shower until the latter part of the afternoon or on some days never showered at all instead opting to bathe nude in the warm water of the nearby lake.  
  
By the middle of the second week, Scully began to be at peace with herself.  
  
On this particular day, Scully had slept in very late and had barely showered off before dressing in some old cut off jeans and one of Mulder's old Yankee t-shirts. She looked down at the shirt and smiled wondering to herself why Mulder had never asked for it back.  
  
She read a little and walked a bit through the woods before settling down on the dock at sunset with a glass of wine dangling her toes in the water.  
  
Scully felt his presence before she heard him. She closed her eyes and whispered a small prayer of thanks.  
  
"Hey" Mulder said softly "is this seat taken?" Scully looked up at him standing there in a pair of running shorts and a t- shirt that made the one she was wearing look new.  
  
"Be my guest" she said not noticing that she moved a little away from him when he sat.  
  
Mulder noticed but said nothing just hung his legs over the edge of the dock and waited.  
  
"So what brings you to this neck of the woods Agent Mulder? Crop circles nearby?"  
  
Mulder smiled at this "No actually I came to get back my t-shirt." He was rewarded for his small joke with a little smile. "Seriously Scully I can here to make good on my word."  
  
"Your word?" Scully said frowning slightly.  
  
"If you remember Scully, about a month ago I promised to wine, dine and romance you"  
  
"I appreciate the thought Mulder but frankly I think you will be wasting your time. The Dana Scully you wanted to wine and dine and take to bed no longer exists." She said a bit coldly.  
  
"I don't agree with you Scully. I think she just needs a little help getting out." Mulder said working hard to keep his emotions out of his voice.  
  
"And you think you are the man to perform this miracle?" Scully said looking at him skeptically.  
  
"Scully, you know I don't like to blow my own horn, but you know I have a knack of getting into people's heads." He said looking out over the water.  
  
"You want to get into my head?" Scully said not sure if she should be insulted or angry.  
  
"What I want, Scully, is to try to help you get through this."  
  
"Why?" she demanded taking a large gulp of her wine.  
  
"Because you mean everything to me Scully and because I know you would do the same for me. Wouldn't you?" he replied.  
  
Scully ignored the question. "What about work? The X-files?"  
  
"Luckily for me Skinner has always had a little thing for you." Mulder said smiling.  
  
"He has not" Scully retorted  
  
"Well, for whatever reason he has put me on paid leave to 'render my professional psychological services to a fellow FBI agent who is suffering from the aftermath of several violent acts committed against her while performing her duty'."  
  
"Really?" Scully said mildly impressed that Skinner would go to bat for her like that.  
  
"Really. So what do you say? Can I hang around and bug you for a while Scully?" Mulder tried to keep the tone light but was very nervous that she would say 'no'.  
  
"I suppose a little company wouldn't hurt. Do you promise to put the top on the toothpaste and leave the toilet seat where you find it?"  
  
Mulder laughed. "I'll do my best"  
  
"Okay then Agent Mulder, you can stay."  
  
Mulder let go the breath he been holding. "Good, I'll put my things in the cabin."  
  
True to his word Mulder did not push himself on Scully. He even refrained from casual touches for the first couple of days as she accustomed herself to his presence.  
  
During the first day or so, she would move ever-so-slightly away from him whenever he stood nearer. By the third day Mulder noticed that this subtle movement had stopped.  
  
He took this as a good sign and slowly incorporated his 'normal' touches back into the mix. Scully reacted pretty much the same as before. Nervous at first but slowly accepting.  
  
Mulder also encouraged Scully to talk. About anything and nothing.  
  
And she did. She found herself opening up herself to him in a way that she never thought possible.  
  
Mulder was a great listener once you managed to keep him in one place for any length of time. He never judged and often provided some keen insight or advice.  
  
"Maybe when you return home you should start your own practice" Scully said one night after they had sat in front of the fire for hours just talking.  
  
"Wouldn't that raise a few eyebrows down at the Bureau?" he said laughing. He looked at her then and for the first time in weeks saw something stir down in the depths of her eyes.  
  
He tried to keep his excitement under wraps. He didn't want to scare her - not when she had come so far.  
  
Knowing that this was a good time to call it a day, he had risen from his seat and stretched. "I am beat Scully. I think I will turn in."  
  
"I am going to read a bit I think" Scully said. Mulder nodded knowing full well that Scully read until she was on the brink of exhaustion just to ensure that she would fall quickly asleep.  
  
"Tomorrow I thought I would take a hike up the mountain. Would you care to join me?"  
  
"Agent Mulder are you asking me out on a date?" she said not believing that she was actually flirting with him.  
  
Mulder just raised his eyebrows at her and she laughed. "Typical man - won't commit to anything."  
  
Mulder faked a pout at her comment and she laughed again. "Okay, okay, I'll go with you."  
  
"Great" Mulder said "See you in the morning."  
  
The Mountaintop  
  
The hike had taken longer than either expected but the view was worth all the effort. The day was clear and from their perch on top of the mountain they could see for miles and miles in every direction.  
  
"This was a great idea Mulder" Scully said as she settled herself against a tree a poked around in her bag for her lunch.  
  
"Thanks for joining me Scully." He said sitting down next to her and pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Noticing that she hadn't flinched at his touch her took the chance and placed his palm against her cheek. "I am glad you are here to share this with me."  
  
Scully looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but tenderness, warmth and the slightest hint of desire there. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to savor the warmth of his hand against his skin.  
  
When she opened her eyes she found him still watching her intently. Feeling slightly embarrassed she reached back into her backpack mumbling something about being starving.  
  
They ate in companionable silence speaking only to point out a strange bird in flight or some other example of nature's splendor.  
  
Once full, Scully gave out a huge yawn grinning sheepishly at Mulder when she had stopped. "I guess I stayed up too late last night reading" she admitted.  
  
"Why don't you take a little catnap?" Mulder suggested patting his lap. "I will be honored to serve as your pillow."  
  
Scully looked at him a bit skeptically and then yawned again. She nodded and curled up into a little ball with her head on Mulder's lap.  
  
She smiled up at him and he quietly began to stroke her hair. "Don't let me sleep too long" she said eyes already beginning to close.  
  
Scully fell asleep within seconds feeling safe for the first time in weeks. Mulder sat there stroking her hair and enjoying the peaceful look on her face.  
  
He was still gazing at her and stroking her when she awoke. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up at him smiling like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"Sleep well Scully?" Mulder said as she slowly sat up still a bit groggy. She nodded at him sleepily and he put his arm around her and pulled her close.  
  
Scully laid her head on his chest and sighed. "Are the nightmares still keeping you up at night?" he asked softly as he gently rubbed her back.  
  
"Yeah" she said so softly he could barely hear her. "Do you think they will ever go away?"  
  
"I think once you know that you are truly safe that they will begin to fade." Mulder answered her kissing the top of her head.  
  
"You make me feel safe Mulder" she said pulling her head away from his chest so she could look at him. Her eyes locked with his and despite his best efforts his gaze went down to her lips.  
  
"I'm glad" Mulder said feeling the pull of her like steel to a magnet. He moved very slowly towards knowing that he may be rushing things with her but unable to pull away.  
  
Scully must have felt it too for she opened her lips slightly and tilted her head to receive his kiss.  
  
Their lips had barely touched when a surge of pure panic raced through Scully. Before she could stop herself she pushed him away, got up and began to race down the path.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++ End of chapter eleven. You send me more reviews - I write more chapters. sound good? 


	12. I Want To Do This For You

Chapter twelve - I Want To Do This For You  
  
Mulder took his time packing up their things and heading back down the mountain. There really was no need to rush.  
  
Scully would need time to collect herself and he would need time to walk off the frustration. He knew it had been awhile since he had found relief either by his own hand or with a woman but he was amazed at how aroused he had become at the mere thought of kissing her.  
  
Heaven help him if she ever let him touch her.  
  
Mulder found Scully sitting on the porch swing sipping wine when he returned. She had showered and had changed out of her hiking clothes and into a pretty little sun dress.  
  
Scully stood up as he approached and walked over to him as he climbed the porch steps.  
  
"Mulder I." she began but he cut her off with a wave of his hand.  
  
"I think I am going to take a quick shower" was all he said before entering the cabin leaving Scully to wonder how much of set back her actions on the mountain had been.  
  
Mulder showered quickly and then joined Scully out on the porch swing accepting with a smile the glass of wine she offered him.  
  
They sat side by side in uncomfortable silence until Scully finally broke it. "Mulder, if it is okay with you I would like to try again."  
  
Mulder thought he had misheard her until he saw that she had suddenly become very interested in the boards making up the porch floor.  
  
"Try what again?" Mulder asked just to be sure.  
  
Scully actually blushed, something which Mulder found quite charming. "The kiss. Maybe between the wine and the knowledge that it is coming, I won't freak out again."  
  
Mulder put down his wine glass and then turned to her taking her face between his hands. "You look very beautiful tonight Scully." He said looking directly into her eyes.  
  
He bent over slowly and barely touched her lips with his. He pulled back and looked at her his eyes full of concern. "Still okay Scully?" he said. Scully looked up at him her eyes asking him to continue. So he did. This time a bit longer and a bit deeper.  
  
Scully felt herself slowly open up to him. She began to kiss him back and felt her desire rushing through her body and pooling between her legs.  
  
It was this sensation, though, that caused her to break off the kiss rather abruptly. Mulder looked down at her and saw that her eyes were once again filling with fear.  
  
This time it was Mulder who bolted upright his frustration at the situation showing itself for the first time. He swung his fist randomly knocking over a small table before walking to the railing and hitting it with his palm with all his might.  
  
"It's alright Mulder" Scully said walking over to him.  
  
"It's not alright at all Scully" Mulder said whirling around to face her. "God I am aching to touch you and I can't."  
  
He strode past her and threw himself into one of the porches many chairs. "I know I am being selfish Scully but I can't help it. I want so much to help you." his voice trailed off.  
  
Scully walked over to him and sat down on the ground in front of his chair waiting for him to gather himself together enough to look down at her.  
  
When he did she smiled up at him shaking her head in amazement. "Mulder sometimes you amaze me."  
  
"How so?" Mulder said still angry.  
  
"You are probably the most intelligent man I have ever met and yet some times you can't see what is going on right in front of you."  
  
Mulder snorted at this but said nothing. "You really think that you haven't helped me?"  
  
Mulder nodded. "Mulder, look at me." When he did she continued. "Did you know that when I was in the hospital, the mere thought of a man being in the same room with me made me physically sick."  
  
"It did?" Mulder said wondering if he had caused such a reaction.  
  
As if she read his mind she continued. "Even you Mulder although in your case I managed to keep it under control until after you left."  
  
"I am so sorry Scully" Mulder said reaching down and stroking her face. "I had no idea I was upsetting you so much."  
  
"Don't you see, it isn't you that is causing all of these reactions but my memories of them." She took his hand in her small one and kissed it. "Only two weeks ago I wasn't able to feel anything. To connect to anyone. To let myself touch or be touched."  
  
"The fact that I am sitting here hoping that you will kiss me again before the night is done is proof positive of how much you have helped me Mulder. Can't you see that?"  
  
Mulder nodded and said tentatively "You really want to kiss me again?"  
  
She laughed at the look of awe on his face. "Mulder, that is the least of what I want to do to you." She said slowly dragging one lone finger up and down the top of his thigh.  
  
Mulder looked mildly shocked at the idea although his crotch seemed to have other ideas. "Scully!" he said knocking her hand off his leg. "Don't even think such a thing. If you can't well then..I will just wait until you can."  
  
Scully laughed enjoying seeing the usually cool and collected Mulder so flustered. "Oh come on Mulder. I thought you would be happy at the progress I made. A little over a month ago I was scared to death to even lay my eyes on you. Now I can't help but think of all the things I can do for you until I get 'back on my feet.'"  
  
At this a totally shocked Mulder got up and walked into the living room. He paused in front of the fireplace as in deep thought.  
  
He turned slowly giving Scully a suspicious look as she came along side him.  
  
"Why?" he said bluntly.  
  
"Because I want to do this for you Mulder. I owe you my soul, the least I can do is ease your frustration a bit while satisfying a long time fantasy of mine." She said flirtatiously.  
  
This comment distracted Mulder a moment, but he narrowed his eyes and looked at her. "Why?" he repeated. He paused before continuing. "Are you leaving?"  
  
Scully sighed and nodded. Mulder looked at her for a moment like his heart would break and then walked over to the mantle and leaned against it.  
  
Scully walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "I am leaving first thing in the morning Mulder."  
  
"Why?" Mulder asked for the third time.  
  
"I did a lot of thinking before you arrived Mulder." She began leaning her cheek against his back as she spoke. "I have decided to sell my house and relocate."  
  
"Where?" Mulder said trying to remain calm.  
  
"I am not sure yet. I have been looking into a couple of job opportunities so I guess I will go where the work takes me."  
  
She pulled away from him then and taking one arm turned him so he faced her. "Mulder I have to do this. I have to take back control of my life. Can you understand that?"  
  
Mulder did and nodded his understanding. "Taking back my life doesn't mean, however, that I have any intention of removing you from it." She said looking into his eyes with an intensity which showed she meant every word of what she was saying.  
  
"I promise you Mulder that as soon as know which path I will be taking, you will be the first person I call."  
  
"Even before your mother?" Mulder said trying to force himself to smile.  
  
Scully smiled back. "Even before my mother. You are going to have to trust me on this one Mulder. Do you think you can do that?"  
  
Mulder nodded again even though he felt his heart tear. He knew he had no choice but to let her leave and then pray like crazy that she would return.  
  
"Good" Scully said "Now let's see about supper."  
  
They made dinner and ate in relative silence. When they had finished, Scully asked Mulder if he wanted to go for a walk with her down to the lake.  
  
"It is so beautiful in the moonlight" she had told him "I would like to see it one more time before I leave."  
  
Mulder had agreed immediately and they walked down the path together with Mulder's arm slung protectively about her.  
  
There was a bench on the small pier and they sat there looking out onto the water. Scully snuggled against Mulder's chest and he wrapped his arms around her wondering for the thousandth time that night how he was ever going to let her go.  
  
They sat there in silence until Scully pulled back enough so she could see Mulder's face. Her eyes were searching for something in his and when she saw it she sighed. What she felt for him was echoed back to her in his own eyes.  
  
He kissed her then. Long and deep and very tenderly. When they finally pulled apart he smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Promise me you won't take long Scully" he said  
  
"I promise" she said as he bent down to kiss her again.  
  
Mulder woke the next morning stretching and feeling the most relaxed he had in months. He smiled to himself as he thought back over the events of the previous night.  
  
After a prolonged make-out session down on the pier Mulder had escorted Scully to the door of her room where she kissed him once again before saying 'goodnight'.  
  
Somewhere in the middle of the night Mulder had become aware of a presence in the room. He opened his eyes to see Scully standing in the doorway silhouetted by the hall light shining behind her.  
  
She had wasted little time joining him on his bed and pulling him towards her in a kiss that gave Mulder a small sample of the passion would offer him.  
  
His body responded immediately and when Scully smiled and cocked an eyebrow at him, he shook his head. As much as he had fantasized about her doing what she was proposing, he would wait.  
  
Scully had smiled again at him and kissed him very softly.It was then that she had crawled alongside him and pulled his arm across her and they had both fallen asleep.  
  
Mulder smiled at the memory and strained his ears listening sounds within the cabin. He knew he would hear none.  
  
Scully was gone.  
  
He fell back against the pillows when he heard the subtle chirping of his cell phone. He bound out of bed tripping over his own shoes as he grabbed his jacket and pulled the phone from the pocket.  
  
"Mulder" he said his voice still hoarse.  
  
"Good morning sleepy head" Mulder could hear the smile in Scully's voice.  
  
"Good morning Scully. Where are you?" Mulder said trying not to sound too desperate.  
  
"At the airport, my flight leaves in about 15 minutes." Scully paused then said "I believe I promised that I would never leave without saying goodbye so 'goodbye' Mulder."  
  
"Goodbye Scully" Mulder murmured.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++ End of chapter 12 


	13. Waiting

Chapter Thirteen - Waiting  
  
It had been close to a month since Mulder had returned to DC - alone. He tried to throw himself into his work but found himself easily distracted.  
  
He missed Scully and everyday fought the temptation to use the Lone Gunmen or any other resource at his disposal to track her down and drag her back to DC.  
  
But he had told her that he trusted her and that he would wait to hear from her.  
  
Mulder hated to wait.  
  
Walter Skinner had noticed the difference in his favorite agent as soon as he had returned from his time with Scully. Skinner had offered him the opportunity to take a real vacation, but Mulder had turned him down.  
  
Skinner had understood Mulder's desire to stay close to DC in case Scully should reappear unannounced, but he also saw Mulder's work suffer as a result.  
  
It suffered to such an extent that Skinner could no longer ignore the situation. He had respected Mulder's decision to work alone but now saw that he had no choice but to find Mulder a partner.  
  
Skinner made a few calls and came up with a list of possible candidates. Surely amongst the names on his short list even Mulder would be able to find someone suitable.  
  
He was about to tell Kimberly to set up a meeting with Mulder to discuss the candidates when he received a call from the Director. Apparently he had also noticed the decline in Mulder's solve rate and had come up with his own solution to the problem.  
  
Skinner had heard the Director and had tried to voice his own opinion on the matter, but the Director's mind was made up. His hand picked selection for Mulder's partner would arrive in Skinner's office first thing in the morning.  
  
"Wonderful" Skinner said hanging up the phone. "I hope the poor guy has a tough skin because Mulder isn't going to be too happy about this."  
  
Skinner looked at the clock and noticing that it was getting on towards five, decided to leave Mulder alone until the following morning. There was no need, he thought, to upset him tonight.  
  
Skinner's Office 9:00 AM  
  
To say that Mulder was upset at being given a new partner was a bit of an understatement. He was livid and became even more so when he found out that he had absolutely no say in the matter at all.  
  
"You need to calm down" Skinner said walking from behind his desk and placing a hand on Mulder's shoulder.  
  
"I don't want to calm down Sir" Mulder said shrugging off Skinner's hand. "Do you remember the last partner that they hand picked for me?"  
  
He answered his own question. "I believe they had Diana Fowley all set up to be my new partner and before that Alex Krycek"  
  
"And before that Dana Scully" Skinner said calmly sitting on the edge of his desk. "Mulder you have to accept the fact that Scully has moved on from the X-files. You need a new partner. We both know it. Getting one doesn't mean you think any less of her."  
  
Mulder opened his mouth and then closed it wondering when his boss had gotten so smart.  
  
He nodded. "I do miss her Sir."  
  
"I know Mulder"  
  
A discreet knock sounded at the door and Skinner gave Mulder a look to indicate that this portion of the conversation was over.  
  
Skinner opened the door and shook hands with the Director who quickly walked into the room and shook Mulder's as well.  
  
Skinner's mouth fell open as he saw who was following him. He said nothing but turned to see Mulder's reaction as the Director paused in his small talk to motion to the woman standing next to him.  
  
"Of course you know Agent Scully" the Director said smiling. "She has agreed to being your partner again Agent Mulder."  
  
"If that is alright with you Agent Mulder?" Scully said with mock formality.  
  
"That will suit me just fine Agent Scully." Mulder said shaking her hand to seal the deal and trying very hard not to laugh out loud. "Welcome back."  
  
"Splendid. Now since that matter is settled, perhaps you could bring Agent Scully up to speed on things Agent Mulder. I have some other departmental matters to discuss with AD Skinner."  
  
"Nice to see you again Sir" Mulder said shaking the Director's hand and placing his hand on Scully's back guiding her from the office.  
  
They said nothing until the doors of the elevator had shut.  
  
"And how are you feeling these days Agent Scully?" Mulder said giving her a sideways glance.  
  
"Much better, thank you Agent Mulder." Scully said trying hard not to smile "So much better that I think we will be able to finish up on that project we were working on up in the mountains."  
  
"Excellent"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++= End of story.. Did you like it? 


End file.
